Life As We Know It (Seddie Twist)
by OhSnapItzCari
Summary: Story based on movie. After Carly and her husband pass away in a fatal car crash they leave their eight month old daughter in the care of Sam and Freddie. With having a baby comes great responsibilities, through the diapers, the screaming, and life in general... will Sam and Freddie ever find love? With Carly and Adam gone, all they have is each other -but is that enough? (Seddie)
1. Chapter 1

**Life As We Know It**

**Chapter One/Moments of Impact**

**"_The moment of impact..."_**

Glass shattered everywhere as the vehicle made impact with the other. The airbags deployed, but they only cushioned the crash, not prevent it. The car turned quickly on its axis as the greater force pushed it to, making it flip upside down until the hood of the car firmly landed on the road.

Silence took over the scene. And eerie, mourning silence, for the couple in that car lay _dead_.

...

**"_The moment of impact proves potential for change..."_**

"Alright guys wrap it up, and take five." Sam spoke through the microphone that projected into the other room, beyond the thick glass. The music through the large headphones abruptly stopped, and Sam turned back to Molly. "I think they need a little work on their pitch, it's too low, maybe if they made it higher through the main chorus it'd have more of a pop feel to it." Molly gave her input as Sam debated it with one headphone on her ear listening to the track. "I see what you mean there, I'll have them work on it after their break." Sam agreed.

Suddenly her cell phone rang, giving Sam something else to do rather than play around with the equipment and snacking on the occasional _FatCake _during the break.

She slide her office chair over to the other side of the booth where her bag, bag _not_ purse laid, and answered it. "Hello?" She asked the caller, she had noticed it was a private number and had no idea who was calling.

There was a couple minutes of silence, and Molly, who was leaning against the wall, looked towards Sam with a questionable expression on her face.

Sam's face dropped suddenly, she stayed still not knowing what to say or do. "I-I'm sorry... what?"

Another round of silence took over before she spoke once more, letting the caller explain the in process. "Yes-yes I'll be there soon." She replied exhaling.

...

"..._**has ripple effects far beyond what we can predict.**_

"What's going on? I demand to know why I am rushing here and not to the hospital!" Sam said loudly as Officer Buckley, the man in charge of the case, met her in the hallway of the Police Department. He looked at her sympathetically and escorted her to a private room in the back.

Sam sat firmly in her chair, an annoyed worried look was modeled into her face. "Okay I'm here now, tell me whats going on! Where are my friends?" She demanded fiercely.

...

"So the c-car, the car flipped over?" Her voice was merely a whisper. Her eyes were stained red and her body was trembling with fear.

"I'm sorry ma'am-" The officer wanted to continue but was cut off by Sam quickly. "They had a daughter, was she in..?" Her voice began to quiver. "Sh-she wasn't in the car right?" The last part of her sentence could barely be heard.

The officer shook his head. "No ma'am."

In that moment Sam deeply exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding and closed her eyes in relief. Even as her heart raced violently inside her tightened chest, she was somewhat relieved. The little girl wasn't in that car.

...

Sam was calm; she was calm and collected right until she walked out that door. From that moment she broke down. An ongoing wave of tears flooded her eyes, and her cheeks turned red. Her heart raced on the inside trying to fill the gaping hole in her heart that those police officers had created. Had what those people said about Carly and Adam being... -be really true?

She clutched her bag in comfort, but she felt so alone. Until she looked up and saw him standing here. One of her oldest friends... he gave her a sympathetic worried look, and she just tried not to look so vulnerable.

He made his way to her quickly, but for the both of them, it wasn't quickly enough. "Hey." He sniffed. She took a look at him. He hadn't changed that much since the last time she'd seen him six months ago. But this time it wasn't a smile that formed his face, it was a scared, worried frown. His eyes were red and glassy; he even looked a bit dazed, as if this was a dream of some sort. _Maybe that's the way I look too. _Sam thought.

She didn't greet him. She just wrapped her arms around him and stayed silent. She didn't notice but her body was trembling with fear. He held her tight in that moment.

"They're gone." She whispered faintly as she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. A tear fell down her face. "They're gone Freddie." She cried.

...

Sam and Freddie both looked at the little girl sleeping peacefully before them in her crib, oblivious to the fact that her parents had just been in a fatal car accident. Sam couldn't take her eyes of the baby. She had chocolate loose short curls, just like her mother, and when she opened her eyes, piercing hazel eyes like her father -Sam remembered.

"So what are we gonna do?" Freddie whispered. Sam continue to gaze at the baby till she met Freddie's eyes. She gulped and unsteadily spoke. "I don't know." His arm found its self wrapped around her back as she leaned into him for a couple of seconds;

this was not a romantic gesture, it was a desperate, vulnerable one, one that they both needed.

_"...**sending some particles crashing together, making them closer than before."**_

...

The man in the black suite with sharp features stared directly across from them. His glasses made him look smart and his platinum watch made him look professional.

"Now, I've come here to discuss the legal matters, including, the house, Adam's company, Carly's company, and of course, Emma."

Sam and Freddie sat directly across from him. This was too much to handle for the both of them in the course of 48 hours. They were both tried, and distraught... to them it almost felt as if the legal officials had no respect to leave them to mourn for more than 24 hours.

"All assets of Adam's company will be handed down to the co-owner, which is Mr. Benson here." Mr. Montgomery started, sliding Freddie a piece of paper. "All you need to do is sign here, allowing us to hand all profits and settlements in your name."

"Carly's company will be handed-"

"_Look_ -right now we don't care about their companies -what's going to happen to Emma?" Sam cut him off in a pissed tone. Freddie nodded in agreement looking Mr. Montgomery straight in the eye.

The man eyed the pair for a little while in confusion. He debated in his mind whether they were joking or not, but one look at their tired, worn out, worried faces he knew that a joke would be out of the question. So after a moment he took off his glass's and rubbed his eyes before he set them down, looked back up at the two and joined his hands together.

"Did Carly and Adam ever tell you who they decided would take care of Emma in the unlikely event that they both should die?"

The question hung in the air. Both mumbled out a "No." in a concerned matter.

"Well," The lawyer chuckled slightly, he was a bit nervous about what he was going to reveal. "they named... you." He simply ended. This got the attention of the two, as now they both seemed awake and alert.

"I'm sorry... -what?" Freddie asked in a calm shocked matter. Mr. Montgomery was about to speak up, but Sam cut him off once more.

"Yeah... what? -They named us? ...Together?" She clenched her teeth together in confusion. "This is child Mr. Montgomery! This is child that is not even from _our_ making!" Sam shouted, referring to Freddie as she brought her hand up and pointed at him with her thumb, her elbow never leaving the surface of the kitchen table.

"-Yes, I know this is a lot to put on you like this but-"

"H-hold on a minute -Isn't there some other kind of arrangement?" Freddie asked. He saw how distressed Sam was and he grabbed her hand under the table, in an attempt to calm her down.

Sam placed her free hand in her head, trying to clear her mind enough to think properly. "Yes, of course there is... there is Carly's older brother, Spencer," He read off the will in front of him.

"there is Adam's mother Josephine, and the Copoli family... Adam's cousins." He ended. Sam finally looked up and took a deep breath. "Let's try them." She exhaled.

It wasn't like she didn't want- or love Emma, but having a child is hard, it means sacrificing the things you love most, all for that one little person. It meant long hours at work and long hours at home. She loved Emma, but she just didn't know what the right thing was for her.

Plus she and Freddie almost never got along, though the tragedy threw them closer together the past 48 hours, they knew it wasn't going to last -that they'd move on.

"I don't even think we have the financial status to raise a child together." Freddie imputed. Mr. Montgomery raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Benson, you've just been handed down a multi-million dollar company," The lawyer put his glasses back on and continued to read from the will. "as well as the house-"

"W-wait a minute-hold on... you're telling me, that we're supposed to live together... in _their_ house... and raise _their_ daughter?" Freddie asked in confusion. Sam just gave the lawyer a bewildered look.

Mr. Montgomery nodded. "Yes, exactly."

...

_"…**While sending others spinning off into great ventures. Landing them where you've never thought you'd find them..."**_

"What are we gonna Freddie?" Sam mumbled. She was leaning onto the island counter in the kitchen watching Freddie play with Emma in his arms.

"I don't know..." He replied sadly, as he bent down and grabbed a toy off the couch.

Sam took a sip of her coffee and sighed. She had the biggest headache imaginable. "I don't think I'm suited to be a mother." She exhaled. This caught Freddie's attention. "You're kidding right?" Sam gave him an annoyed look, and continued. "I mean seriously... me? ...a mother?"

"Sam you'll be fine, I know you will -you've been taking care of yourself and sometimes of Carly for almost your whole life."

Sam moaned. "I don't want to think about this anymore... I'm exhausted..." Freddie set Emma down in her play crib and went on the other side of the island counter facing Sam.

"Look Sam, I don't know what to think -most of the time I just feel like screaming at the world. But that won't solve anything, and neither will doing nothing about it-"

"Freddie this isn't a normal problem! This isn't the type of problem that when you resolve it, it goes away... it'll always be there! ...it's not something you can just solve." She shouted trying to make him understand, that this isn't for a while -this was for the rest of their lives.

Freddie looked up at her with those brown eyes and agreed. "I know... I know it isn't, but tell me this... after we hand Emma in the care of someone else, how do you think we'll feel? How do you think we'll be able to move on?" His voice was soft, filled with sorrow and remorse. "They loved Emma more than anything in this entire world! And out of everyone Sam, they picked _us_..." He fought.

It took Sam a moment before she said anything else. "I get it, I really get it Freddie. But just think about it for a second. If it's best for Emma we can't put our feelings ahead of what's best for her. Let's just-let's just talk to Spencer and everyone else first."

Freddie sighed and held on a sad little smile. He looked up at her from the floor. "When did you get so smart Puckett?" Realizing what she had said was true.

Sam shrugged. "Same time you dropped a few IQ points Nub." She joked. There was a small moment of silence before any of them spoke.

"Uh- the funeral is Friday." Sam whispered softly, she stared at the marble kitchen counter. This was very unsettling for her. And everything was happening too fast. One minute she gets a call telling her, her best friends are dead, the other, they're handing her a kid. She couldn't believe it was only last night when she got that call.

Freddie nodded. "I know..."

...

_**"That's the thing about moments like these. You can't, no matter how hard you try, control how it's gonna affect you."**_

"Freddie! Freddie wake up!" Sam shouted at him. He stirred in his sleep grumpily. In the background he could hear screaming and crying.

"Emma woke up! I don't know what to do!" Sam panicked. Freddie slightly smiled and got out of bed drowsily. "Sam, it's not a big deal... all you have to do is pick her up and rock her back to sleep."

They both walked up the stairs, Sam following Freddie as a baby cub would follow its mother. They creeped down the hall to Emma's room. Upstairs, the crying was even louder, and twice as annoying.

Freddie opened the door and soothingly spoke. "Emma, hey... it's okay... Shh..." He whispered.

Sam watched in awe as Freddie stopped her in his arms and cradled her. "Since when do you know so much about babies?" Sam asked in confusion, she was slightly impressed by the skills he had with babies. _He's so good with her. _She thought.

Freddie shrugged. "I don't know... its common sense." He smiled. Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance, and her eyes rested back on Emma.

"Mah-mah..." Emma whimpered. Sam's eyes popped. Her hands started to tremble and her eyes watered. She was suddenly too overwhelmed, so she rushed out of there and ran down the stairs.

"Sam-!" Freddie shouted after her in confusion, but she was already gone. _What's going on with her?_ He thought.

After a few minutes Emma was asleep in his arms, and he set her back down in her crib, closing the door lightly behind him as he walked out.

He found Sam in the kitchen with an ice cream bucket and a bottle of Tylenol. "Are the headaches backs?" Freddie smirked, joking, as he sat down next to her. She was having a hard time opening the bottle so Freddie gently took it out of her hands and opened it without a problem.

It was probably her frustration with the little orange bottle that kept her from opening it. That thing was _too_ child-proof.

"What's wrong Sam?" Freddie spoke as he took two blue pills out of the bottle and handed them to Sam. She gladly took then and swallowed them without any water. "What isn't wrong Freddie?" She mumbled miserably, as she took a spoonful of ice cream and shoved it down her throat.

Freddie sighed in sorrow, but didn't say anything. "You know what sucks?" She asked through a mouthful of ice cream. She didn't wait for him to reply, she just went out with it. "Molly called me earlier telling me that out latest band completed their album... and the first person I wanted to call and tell was Carly." Her voice broke when she said _Carly_.

Freddie's heart sank deep. "But I couldn't..." Sam carried on. "I couldn't because she's dead... she's dead Freddie, and she's not coming back..." Sam cried. Tears cried were falling down her face gently.

When Sam Puckett cries in front of you, you know one of the two things, that she trusts you... Or that something was defiantly wrong; In this case, both. Freddie's stomach turned in a nasty way, he hated it when she cried, he knew she was really upset when she cried.

So he wrapped his arm around her and let her lean into him. As she cried the spoon in her hand fell onto the counter making a loud clanging noise. "Oh god I miss her!" She choked out.

Freddie nodded. "Me too." He whispered, seeing her like this brought tears to his eyes.

He hated seeing her like this.

...

**_"...You just gotta let the colliding part go where it wants. And wait. For the next collision_."**

Freddie gently placed Sam on the bed in the empty guest room where he slept. She had slept on the couch the night before, demanding Freddie to take the spare room because she couldn't sleep. And Freddie, not wanting to upset her even further did as told.

They had moved to the couch earlier, because the wicker on stools at the island counter was getting uncomfortable and she had fallen asleep in his arms on the couch.

After he laid the cover over her, he debated whether to lay down next to her as well, but quickly decided against it, knowing Sam will probably return to herself by the morning and kill him before he has the chance to wake up, let alone explain.

So, not wanting to be alone for the night he made himself comfortable on the big sofa chair in the corner of the room, dragging a spare blanket from the closet onto himself.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. It was already two in the morning, and his mind was too awake to sleep for at least a half hour. He didn't want to be wake, because his mind wandered off places... to painful memories and agonizing _what if's._

He often wondered if Carly and Adam were here, what they'd be doing. They would most likely be sleeping, or rocking Emma to sleep right now, admiring their little girl, and showering her with tons of toys... at least Carly would. He smiled to himself thinking about that.

His eyes wandered around the room and caught a glimpse of a photo of Carly, her belly was giant and she was smiling; Adam was most likely taking the picture. He remembered her rocky pregnancy, and how Adam was always so worked up over her.

He remembered their wedding day about four years ago; when Carly's dad surprised her by showing up, after emailing her that he couldn't make it. He remembered how Spencer cried when he and his father walked her down the aisle, and how happy Carly and Adam were.

He remembered walking down the isle next to Sam, she was Carly's maid of honor, and he was the Best Man. He remembered how touching Sam's speech was, showing off her best qualities. She quoted Shakespeare which was strange to Freddie because last time she ever mention him, she was asking him if Shakespeare was that weird creepy clown in _Revenge of the Circus. _

_(flashback to wedding day)_

_"As you all know, I'm not the best speaker, so I thought I'd borrow a few little words from Shakespeare. "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds." ...When life gets hard, when things change, love remains the same. I look at Adam and Carly and somehow I feel safer. I don't know if I can explain that, but they give me hope." Sam smiled at the newlyweds._

_"And the funny thing is... I'm afraid to say it out loud, because maybe if life finds out, it'll try to beat it out of them. And that would be such a shame, because we all can use a little hope sometimes, you know?" She exhaled, and continued reading from her small note card._

_"...That feeling that everything is gonna be okay, and that there's gonna be someone there to help make sure of that... So here's to Adam and Carly..." She rose her glass, and everyone followed. "here's to hope... and here's to a love that will not alter."_

_(flashback end)_

BynowFreddie's eyes were red and glassy. He suddenly couldn't believe they were really gone. That they were _not_ coming back. He _hated_ that feeling.

...

**Hey! So, this is my new story! It's based on the movie Life As We Know It (2010) Um I don't own iCarly or Life As We Know It, all rights and characters belong to their original owners blah blah blah... (By the way, the quote in bold throughout the chapter is a quote from **_the Vow_**, and Sam's speech is from **_One Tree Hill_**, I take no credit!)**

**Now for the important stuff! iCarly is over and I'am terribly sad. Period. I don't really like the way they ended it, like only Carly leaving and stuff. I think we kinda deserved more. Like maybe everyone should've left for college or something... You know, moved on... But don't get me wrong I still loved iGoodbye! I sobbed and my mom came home and was shaken scared because I was sobbing so much she thought someone had died or something terrible had happened... (true story by the way, she got mad at me. But after that, she understood and laughed at me:P) Ahhh crazy me... **

**Anyway I'm thinking this story is going to be about twenty chapters or so, if not more or less -you get it. I recently watched the movie again (Life As We Know It) and was like OMG this would be an awesome plot for iCarly! So there I am. By the way this is kinda a Prologue chapter, I will have the second chapter up by the the first of January!-or maybe earlier! Think of this as kinda a LONG trailer chapter. AND Please, oh god please **_Review_**! I love them! Plus I want to see what you guys think of the story! And if I should continue! If I'm not happy with the reviews, idk if I'll continue :(**

**Thanks for reading and sorry about this super long a/n note at the end, I promise I won't do this anymore. **

**REVIEW! It'll make me smile :)**

**-C**


	2. Chapter 2

_My inspiration for this chapter was Blinding- Florence + the Machine._

**Chapter Two/ The Parents **

It was raining the day of their funeral. They were outside with black open umbrellas, keeping the cold weather from reaching their sorrowed souls. Two holes in the ground faced them, a difficult reality to most, including Sam and Freddie.

In the background the priest spoke his famous words, but Sam couldn't focus on them. All she thought about, was that in few short moments she's be burying her best friend -her sister. Her eyes fogged up with tears and she tightened the grip on Freddie's arm, as if he was that last stable thing in the world in that moment.

_"With every death, there comes rebirth..." _She heard the priest continue on.

Tears fell down her face, staining her cheeks a small pigment of red. She couldn't really believe she was, there right now. She was at her best friend's funeral. _Her best friend's funeral. _Her heart beat raced, as if she was about to speak in front of a large crowed, just by looking at the two black caskets before her.

_Black_; It was funny how appropriate that color was for funerals -or anything sad for that matter. She was wearing black, Freddie was wearing a black suit, there were black umbrella's, there were even black cameras clicking away from the annoying press in the background, and of course, who could forget the two black caskets that lay in front of her. It was almost like death was mocking her, her two best friends lay in those caskets ready to be buried six feet under, even if Sam wasn't ready.

She whips her tears away and thanks god of at least leaving someone behind with her. She remembers how Freddie was supposed to go with them that night -they all were. There was a Cuddle-Fish reunion concert and Carly invited that both to tag along. But Freddie canceled the minute before, saying he was stuck at work, and Sam had a late night band recording. They were so lucky... odds were, if they went, there might have been _four_ caskets today.

Her body trembled with fear and coldness as she clung onto Freddie. Freddie turned his head and gave her a small sad smile, there were tears begging to come out in his eyes, showing Sam his vulnerable side. But he still made himself more stable for her to lean on. She needed him today, and truth was, he needed her.

_"Now, if you please, a moment of silence for the deceased..." _The priest bowed his head in prayer, every one followed_. _

Only the rain could be heard. The rain as it dropped onto the umbrellas, as it fell against the asphalt in the background, as it pelted against the two caskets. Sam breathed in the cold air and watched the fog come out of her mouth. She sighed for a moment, and then gazed down at Emma asleep in her stroller, tucked in with a soft nude pink blanket. Her small chocolate curls had a few rain droplets from the water that found its way through the strollers hood. She looked so peaceful, so innocent...

She looked so much like Carly, it was even hard to sometimes look at her now. It brought back painful memories she couldn't handle at times.

More tears fell down her face, and she whipped them aimlessly. Freddie noticed this and put his arm around her back, and met her eyes. They seemed to say, _I've got you._

Sam leaned herself more into him and placed her hand protectively on the strollers handle. Nothing bad will ever happen to Emma, _they_ would make sure of that.

As he stood there Freddie rose his head when he noticed a figure behind the priest on the opposite side of the rest of the crowd. Male, well aged, tall, black suit, long heavy trench coat, supported by a cane. It was _strange, _the man was oddly familiar, like he had seen him before, but once he though about it; no one had fit any description in his mind. The man stood there, about twenty-five feet away from the burial ground, just watching. He was too far for Freddie to see the full detail of his face but close enough to get this weird vibe off of.

Chills ran down his spine as he continued to look back at the man in confusion. _Who was he, what did he want? Why didn't he join the crowd? Did he want to be noticed? _These questions burned his mind blank. "S-sam," Freddie spoke in a light hused tone as he took his eyes off the man of a second. No on heard him but the petite blonde before him. "Yeah?" She whispered. "Wh-who is that?"

"W-where?"

"Behind the priest... look." Freddie instructed, then joined her as he rose his head once more.

"Freddie, there's no one there." She mumbled. "Y-yeah there is-" When he looked back up the man was gone. Vanished. And suddenly, a part of believed he was day dreaming or it was his imagination...

"N-never mind." He mumbled as he continued to scan the rest of the cemetery for the figure.

_..._

Later that evening everyone gathered at Adam and Carly's house, which was now actually theirs, for refreshments and according to Sam "_Where everyone takes pity on us."_

As Sam walked around the house she felt everyone's eyes burn in back, they were watching her, she knew it. With a glass of red wine in her hand she tried to ignore them and found her way to a more familiar crowd, _Spencer_ and Megan.

Sam smiled at Spencer from a distance as she made her way, he was busy playing with Emma on his lap, and Megan, Spencer's wife, was turned around admiring a photograph. Emma looked like she was having a good time, she giggled when he tickled her and she even blew raspberries happily.

Sam chuckled at the two and stopped for a moment not wanting to disturb their happiness. She wanted to absorb their happiness and take it all in. Sam suddenly felt someone brush up against her, and turned her eyes to meet Freddie's.

"Hey." He exhaled as he watched Spencer play with Emma. "Hey." "He's pretty good with her, do you think we'll have a shot with them?" Freddie asked. Sam looked up at him, her expression was blank. She was so warped up in the funeral, and everything she forgot that they were looking for the right family for Emma. Sam turned back and stared at the little girl in the distance and smiled sadly. For a quick moment she felt as if Emma was hers, as if it was her job to make sure nothing happens to her. But she shook her head and threw that out the window. It wasn't her job to raise Emma... _It was Carly and Adam's. _

"Maybe... come on, let's talk." Sam took a sip of her drink as she walked towards Spencer, Freddie right at her side.

Spencer looked up as he saw them approaching him. "Hey guys." He smiled, but Freddie could sense the smile was only because of Emma's sake, not that she even understood what was going on.

"Hey Spence." Sam greeted. Freddie did as well. During that, Megan turned around setting the picture down, and revealing her giant baby bump as she turned.

Sam and Freddie's jaws would not likely have dropped to the floor if this was a cartoon. Sam's eyes widened, but she quickly covered them up with a smile. "Megan! Wow, I-I uh..."

"-didn't know I was pregnant?" Megan chuckled placing a hand gently on her belly. Sam nodded and let out a forced chuckled as well. "Yeah... geez how far along are you?" She asked in confusion.

Freddie gave Spencer a _"Why didn't you tell us?!" _look. Spencer only shrugged. "I'm gonna be eight months next week." Megan smiled admiring her stomach with love.

Sam smiled back at her and Freddie forced out a "Congratulations!" Sam slowly backed away and jabbed Freddie in the ribs with her below. "We don't have a shot with them." She mumbled without either Spencer or Megan hearing them.

Freddie nodded aimlessly.

"So you guys, what's gonna happen to little Emma here? Who's gonna look after her?" Spencer asked as he made room for Megan to sit next to him on the couch.

"We don't know yet, we're trying to find a good family for her." Freddie honestly spoke. "No luck so far..." Sam mumbled, and Freddie chuckled at her humor. Spencer nodded. "Well didn't Carly and Adam have a written will on who they'll hand Emma down to?" He frowned.

Sam was ready to explode. But she kept her cool and spoke. "Yeah… they... they named us." She took a deep breath.

Spencer looked up at them, as Megan spoke softly. "Then why are you guys trying to find a family for her? She already has one."

"I know she does, but we're just trying to do what's best for her." Sam spoke rationally. "Obviously Carly and Adam would be best for her but since they can't be, it's our job, and we don't think we can be parents Spencer... I mean, I'm like the most irresponsible person you know, and Freddie is too busy with work all the time. I don't think it'll be a good stable way for her to grow up." Sam explained.

Freddie exhaled. "She's right, and if we can't find a family, we'll find a way to fit her perfectly into our lives -we just want what best for her." Freddie finished off.

Spencer nodded, understanding, but he continued to fight it. "Come on you guys, you've been through so much together. I think the reason Carly and Adam chose you two is because they know you best."

Sam inhaled and closed her eyes. She was trying to explain to Spencer the reasons behind her and Freddie's decision, but he didn't understand. Sure, they were good for Emma. But they weren't cut out to be parents, they were certain there was a better family for her.

"I know, we've been through everything with Carly and Adam, but -this is _better_ for her Spencer! I'm not cut out to be a mom..." Her eyes were glassy and her voice was beginning to break. "She's not _my_ daughter... she's _Carly's_." Sam fought back her tears but failed.

The look on Spencer's face was one they'd never forget. He looked stunned, shocked, and in despair. By now everyone in the house slowly made their way to the living room to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry... s-sorry everyone... I-I jus-need a minute." She apologized then walked away and disappeared behind a group of people. Freddie turned to Spencer and spoke. "Sam -she's not really taking this well. She doesn't know what to do -we _both_ don't know what to do..." He explained.

This time Spencer understood, he sat there and shook his head. "I get it, I really do -I didn't mean to upset her."

"It wasn't you Spence, trust me. Today –this whole incident, It's just been hard on her –-on the both of us." He whispered the last sentence. There was a moment of silence before Spencer spoke once more. "You should go, talk to her okay?"

Freddie nodded and gave him on last look of sorrow before he exited the same way Sam had.

...

He found her on the balcony in Carly's and Adam's bedroom -a place they barely visited. But she thought no one would look for her there, and it would be the perfect hiding spot. She was _wrong_.

When Freddie had gone looking for her he saw the master bedroom door wide open and thought it was the obvious where she ran off to. She was sitting on one of the chairs her head facing the ground.

"Sam?" He asked softly. Sam looked up at him then back down again. He saw her eyes were red and tears were stained on her cheeks.

"Heeeyy." He said in an attempt to comfort her. He quickly closed the door behind him and bent down to get to her level.

He put a hand on her knee and the other he gently grabbed her arm. She sniffed and looked up at him. She wanted to scream at him. How could he stay so calm through the whole day? Sure he shed some tears at the funeral, but after that he was emotionless as a rock.

"Go away! Ugh, what do you want Benson?" She grumbled while sniffing. Freddie looked her in the eye and spoke. "I want to make you feel better Sam... how can I do that?" He asked softly.

It took a moment for Sam to respond. "You got a time machine?" Her voice seemed to echo off the balcony. Freddie gave her a sympathetic smirk. "I wish." He simply said. "I want them back as much as you do Sam but we have to get through this..."

Sam nodded, and continued to look into her lap. She didn't want Freddie seeing her cry, seeing her at her weakest. But she was glad he was there, she needed him though she would never admit it.

"We _can't_ give her away Freddie..." Sam spoke. Freddie listened and looked up at her, wondering where she was going with this. Sam continued to shake her head repeatedly. "She's the only thing we have left of Carly, of Adam..." She was so nervous her bottom lip was quivering. "I-I can't just give her away... I love her..." She whispered. "Carly and Adam loved her more than anything... we can't do that to them -if they thought we could take care of their daughter, then we _can_." She stubbornly said. Freddie nodded.

And after much thought he realized she was right, if Carly and Adam thought they could take care of her, they would. Freddie nodded, then looked back into her pricing, strained blue eyes. "Of course we can." He replied.

"So I guess we're parents?" Sam chuckled, whipping a fallen tear off her face. Freddie nodded. "I guess we are."

"No more looking?" Sam asked.

"No more looking." Freddie agreed.

Suddenly Sam got off the chair and embraced him in a hug. She wrapped her arms around him so grateful for him in that moment, she couldn't help but think what she would do if he weren't there... If he had gone with them that night... he would be dead.

_Dead_. Sam hated that word -or anything related to it. Dead, Carly and Adam were dead... death took away her best friends, her family... but she was grateful it didn't take away Freddie, cause even though she didn't want to admit it, she _needed_ him.

Freddie hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her petite body, and the suddenly without realizing it, he was holding her. Her arms subconsciously let go of him, and she crossed them close to her body vulnerably as Freddie's arms tightened around her.

He was scared. This was Sam, the same girl who beat the football team up in high school cause one of them didn't ask Carly to the dance, the same girl who lasted a whole month on only Fatcake's and fountain water. Where was the strong, confidant girl he knew? Cause the girl curled up in his arms, crying, and struggling sure as hell wasn't her.

He was terrified because, he's never seen her like that. She's never allowed him to see her like that, her vulnerable side. Only _Carly_ saw it.

"I'll go downstairs a tell everyone to go home." Freddie whispered. But Sam shook her head. "No, don't leave." She sniffed, and Freddie listened not moving. He slightly smiled at what Sam had just said and was planning on commenting, but he didn't want to ruin the rare moment.

"What is it with us and balconies Freddie?" Sam asked a small smile forming on her lips. Freddie shrugged. And chuckled, realizing their history with balconies, and fire escapes."I don't know..." He scoffed playfully realizing what she had meant.

...

By the time they came back downstairs everyone was basically gone. Megan was seeing some people off at the door and Spencer was rocking Emma to sleep in the same spot he was before they left.

Sam walked towards him with a smile. She was trying to hide the damaged part of her. "Hey Spence." She whispered. Spencer looked up at her and smiled back. "You guys were up there for quite a while..." He chuckled softly.

Freddie rolled his eyes in amusement. Sam just ignored him and bent down to pick Emma up. "I should change her and put her bed." She said walking back upstairs.

Freddie took a seat on the couch next to Spencer and sighed. "So did you guys find a family?" Spencer asked. Freddie shook his head. "Yeah... I think we did." He smiled. Spencer gave him a questionable look, and took a sip of his wine. "Seriously, who?" There was a slight disappointment in Spencer's tone.

"Us."

...

**Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays (if you don't celebrate Christmas) This is your present! :D I Hope you liked it! The next chapter is early Jan! Please review and send me some ideas to write into the story! Did you like it? Did you not? Let me know! ( I don't own iCarly, nor its characters, all rights go to their owners).**

**-C**


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter was inspirited by Landfill -Daughter _

**Chapter Three/The Investigation**

_cause this is torturous  
electricity between both of us  
and this is dangerous  
cause I want you so much  
But I hate your guts_

Sam cradled Emma in her protective arms, like a mother. She sweetly smiled down at her and rung a musical toy above the innocent girl. Emma curled her little fists up and tried to reach for them.

Freddie watched from afar. He was planning on asking Sam something but didn't want to ruin their moment. He leaned against the door frame with his smirk on and watched. Unfortunately their moment was shortly ruined with one of Emma screams. Tonight she was _fussy_. Freddie sighed and walked deeper into the room.

"She doesn't want to sleep hu?" He said. Sam turned around and nodded. She threw the toy on the rocking sofa chair to her left and sighed in frustration. "God, I've tried everything Freddie! She just doesn't want to sleep!" Sam cried in frustration.

Freddie looked down at Emma, and suddenly remembered something Adam always complained the next day at work about. His eyebrow cocked and his smirk returned.

"You haven't tried _everything_."

...

"You don't think this is actually gonna work Benson?" Sam asked as she quickly carried a screaming Emma in her car seat to the van. Freddie rolled his eyes and opened the back door for them. "If I didn't then we wouldn't be here Sam!" He said annoyed.

He was being smart with her, Sam _hated_ that. She growled and locked Emma in place. Freddie climbed in the driver's seat and started the car. He pulled out of the drive way and drove down the road. "I can't believe we're doing this Benson-"

"Can you be a little more optimistic here?!" He yelled through Emma's fit. She was wailing at the top of her lungs. Sam was busy trying to comfort her and she had enough of Freddie yelling.

"The sun's not even up! We're driving around in a minivan that is not _ours_, with a kid, also _not_ _ours_! It's two am in the morning! And I have a _seven_ am meeting with the man that's gonna decide if I get to keep my business or not! Don't tell me to be more _optimistic_!" She shouted angrily.

Freddie sighed and stared at the road ahead. He didn't say a word after she shut up and he didn't want to. He could easily see she was trying to calm Emma down and in back and didn't need his extra input at the moment.

After a handful of minutes Emma's fit slowly died down. The constant bumps in the road the car was making provided her the feeling of being rocked, and the sound that was audible through the windows off the highway was her soundtrack.

Once Sam saw Emma was dozing off she leaned her head against where the car window met the head rest, and tried to close her eyes. She was done for the night.

But she couldn't fall asleep. For some reason she wasn't allowing her unconsciousness to pull her under. She stared at Freddie who was diagonal from her and examined him. His eyes were set on the road, his hands tightly around the wheel of the vehicle, his shoulders were tense.

"She's asleep now, let's go home." She mumbled tiredly. Freddie nodded and switched his turn signal to the left. After a couple minutes of silence he spoke.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." He mumbled.

Sam nodded. "You should _be_." She was still pissed about the whole incident. Freddie sighed in frustration. "You shouldn't be so quick to question me Sam, I know things about Emma that you _don't!_"

Sam nodded, and the frowned in confusion. "How did you know she'll fall asleep in the car so easily?"

Freddie smiled simply amused by her grumpiness. "Adam came to work one day looking like crap." He started. "We had an eight am meeting with this guy who wanted to buy us out and he didn't have the patience or the energy to deal with him so he lashed out at the him. Then I pulled him out, and took him aside.

_(Flashback)_

_"Dude what's your problem? Evans could file harassment for what you said in there!" Freddie asked while trying to keep from smirking. _

_Adam nodded and his hands gripped tightly to his tired face. He tightened his eyes and then rubbed them. "I'm just worn out man! Carly and Emma... god." He sighed taking a moment._

_Freddie stayed silent. "You know what we had to do to out Emma to sleep last night?" Adam asked. Freddie shook his head._

_"We had to put her in the car and drive for nine miles at four am in the freaking morning dude! Four am!" He exaggerated while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes._

_"And on top of that, Carly was pissed at me cause I fed Emma peaches for lunch and not carrots! Peaches man! -I mean what happened to me?" Freddie couldn't help but laugh at Adam in that moment, he almost sounded crazy. But in the end Freddie knew he was just completely out of it cause of the lack of sleep he was getting. _

_The all of a sudden Adam joined him and started to laugh. He realized he was sounding insane himself. "Geez man." He sighed trying not to laugh._

_"But hey -I bet it felt good to yell at Evans." Freddie added dragging Adam back to his office. Adam nodded. "You have no idea my friend!" Adam retorted walking into his office._

_Freddie stopped at his door and chuckled. "Hey go home man, get some sleep." He said. Adam nodded. "You sure?" "Yeah I got it under control here." Freddie said walking into his office._

_(Flashback End)_

"Oh... and I thought it was some weird idea you thought of or something..." Sam mumbled.

Freddie shook his head. "Nah." Sam smiled. She was lucky she had Freddie, and his brilliant mind.

"I'm sorry." Sam mumbled from the backseat. Freddie looked into the front rear mirror and stared at her. He felt as if she really meant that. So he nodded and then stared back at the road.

"I shouldn't have doubted you… you probably know more about her than me…" She admitted. He stayed silent, debating on what to say next. It wasn't every day Sam Puckett would confess to something so easily. One of his eyebrows rose. "It isn't every day you confess Puckett." He played with a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes. "Don't get used it Benson."

Freddie continued to smile even though he knew she was wrong. He didn't know more about Emma then she did… "Sam, I know was much about Emma as you do."

Sam looked down in her lap. _He's such a good guy, he could've totally taken that compliment… but he didn't. _She realized.

The car pulled up into the long cobble stone driveway and then to a complete stop. Sam took off her seat belt and stared up at Freddie. "Thanks Benson. _You_ did this." Her head bowed in Emma direction as she referred to her. But Freddie shook his head.

"_We_ did this."

…

Sam reached down and pulled the blanket away as she got slid into bed. She turned to her right and turned the lamp off, removing all source of light in the room. The bed's clean crisp bed sheets were cold around her body giving her goosebumps's. She didn't mind. The cold numbed her feeling. Not just physically but, _emotionally._

She stared up at the ceiling in defeat after a night of again, much thought. She couldn't solve her problem_, this problem_. She couldn't figure out how she would live in this house for the rest of her life with Freddie and Emma –could she do it?

Where was the room for _her_? How would she tell her future boyfriends –possibly more, that she lives with her male best friend and her other dead best friend's _daughter_? Would she have to sacrifice her life, her plans because of this _accident_? Would she regret it when she's older?

Sam sighed and turned on her left side. She stared at the empty spot next to her, her arm went out to gently graze the emptiness, hoping what she saw wasn't real –maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her… maybe, she wasn't alone. Maybe she would find a man there… but it was bare, and dispaointing. Her fingers only felt the air, and cold sheets of the bed.

She was _alone_. And she feared she would always be if she stayed there.

…

Freddie rubbed his eyes in frustration, he couldn't sleep. As he lay on the couch in the living room he thought about his situation –he shouldn't really call it that anymore. You call a situation a situation if it's _temporary_. And he knew this wasn't temporary. This was _permanent_. So should he call this… his _life_? –he didn't even know.

All he knew was that he and Sam defiantly needed to come to terms on better sleeping arrangements; one night on a sofa chair, the other on a lumpy couch, seriously? He was a working _man_, he needed a good night's sleep to fulfill his job now that he was running the _whole_ company.

He needed a nice, comfortable bed. Freddie sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He knew his sleeping arrangement wasn't really the problem, though he wouldn't mind a comfortable place to sleep from time to time.

His problem, his real problem was how this was going to work. Surely Sam knew they couldn't live here together for the rest of their lives and raise Emma. They _would_ go their separate ways one day. Probably trading off Emma, and the occasional dinner but he didn't want Emma to live that way. To live as if her parents had divorced and she was stuck in the middle.

Even though that wasn't the ideal arrangement, it was the _realistic _one. This wasn't a fairytale where everything would be okay once they knew they would be taking Emma in. This was reality, where not everything is as you expect, and where there are no fairytale endings.

Freddie stretched out on the couch placing one of his arms behind his head, the other placed on his stomach. He stared above at the ceiling trying to answer every complicated question that came to his mind.

But even his brilliant mind couldn't figure them out.

…

"Freddie we're outta milk!" Sam yelled from the fridge in the kitchen. Freddie sighed and continued dressing as he pulled a gray cotton shallow V neck t-shirt on. "What do you want me to do Sam? It's six am!" He shouted back from the family room that had now been his temporary room.

He walked out the door and entered the kitchen. "To go get some! Geez and they call you the genius…" Sam retorted shaking around the empty milk gallon back and forth, while carrying Emma in her other arm.

"What kind of supermarket is open at six am?" He argued sitting down at the kitchen island.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know! Find one! If Emma doesn't get her milk in the morning that spells out an entire day of fussiness and fits and—" "-Okay Okay! I'll find one, god! It's six in the morning Sam! I don't want to start the day with you screaming down my ear!" He said getting off the bar stools and grabbing his keys.

"Do we need anything else before I leave?" Sam nodded. "Get some more baby food,"

"–ya know the Gurbert kind –Carly fed her daughter only the most healthy food so I tend to stick with that, oh and we're outta butter, Fatcakes, and could you get some water bottles? Thanks."

Freddie rubbed his eyes trying to rid the sleepiness in them. "Got it." "Oh and be back soon! I have a meeting at seven Benson!"

…

Freddie walked down the frozen food isle pushing a _Yummy Outlet _red kart. He drove ten miles to a grocery store in downtown Seattle for milk and whatever, right after he woke up.

_Great way to start the morning. _He thought. Now he was in the process of find milk –the only thing he was missing, and the most important. Knowing that if he didn't bring Sam milk _she_ would be the one throwing the fit, not Emma.

He yawned and continued down the aisle only looking at the refrigerators around him in search of that last thing on the list. He didn't even notice the women in front of him as he was about to run into her kart.

Suddenly he came to an abrupt halt as something cased his kart to stop. His attention quickly set on what just happened and he realized he ran into another person's kart.

Freddie immediately tried to apologize, but he couldn't find the person that belonged to the kart. His eyes popped when he saw something moving on the floor, trying to get up. He quickly ran to it, helped the women up.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry –I didn't see you there –are you okay?!" He kept rambling as he got her up. She chuckled and smiled. Once she was back on her feet she dusted herself off and looked at up at Freddie. He examined the women. She was average height, caramel hair, green puzzling eyes, a brilliant smile, and the most important she seemed around his age.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little clumsy –always end up getting hurt in some way, even if it's not always my fault." She chuckled. Freddie smiled. "I'm really sorry, m-my mind hasn't even waken up yet –a-are you sure you're okay?"

The women shook her head. "I'm fine." Freddie scratched his head. He didn't really know what to do, so he stuck out his hand. "I'm Freddie –B-Benson."

"_Claire_, Claire Anderson." She smiled back at him. As he shook her hand he couldn't help but not gaze into her complex green eyes. For a moment, they puzzled him.

"Again, I-I'm really sorry, how could I make up for it?" He asked trying to be a gentleman. The caramel colored hair women looked up at Freddie and smirked. "How about dinner Mr. Benson?"

Freddie took that as a surprise, a maybe even a little too forward –he didn't even know she was interested in him that way. But what really surprised him was how he replied. "Uh, I-I don't know if that's such a good idea..." He responded honestly.

"Oh! Your _that_ type of guy!" Claire realized chuckling. "Wh-what type of guy?"

"The type of guy who runs over women's karts and doesn't offer dinner..." She flirted. Freddie just stared at her, then brought his arm subconsciously to scratch his back shoulder. "Uhh,"

"I was joking." Claire quickly said after in a playful tone.

"Ohhh, haha you got me." Freddie chuckled nervously. Claire nodded. "Well, I'll see ya around Freddie." She smiled.

"Y-yeah s-see ya."

…

As he approached the house he noticed a big black polished van parked on the curb. It screamed out police to him –but he couldn't be sure.

Then he noticed the rest of the cars parked in the driveway, and on the curbs, and not just any cars, _cop cars_.

_What in the world? _He suddenly became very alarmed and parked his car across the street and ran to the front door, grabbing the groceries from the back in the process.

He unlocked the front door and opened it.

What he faced when he opened that door came straight from _hell_. Police officers scrambling around the place as if in search of something, FBI agents running around… it was havoc –_chaos_.

He walked deeper into the living room and found a group of FBI agents huddled around one specific area. He set the groceries down on the coffee table and pushed through them.

Sam was in the middle of all of them holding Emma, he saw her but he didn't really notice her expression –he was too busy trying to figure out what was happening. Why there were so many federal agents in his house.

"Can anyone explain to me what's going on?" He demanded. One of agents looked him in the eye and extended his hand. "Hello, I'm Agent Neal Bruke with the FBI."

Freddie shook it and spoke. "Fredward Benson. What's going—" "Sir, we have found countless evidence Mr. Benson… this case is no longer a manslaughter accident, but a _first degree_ _murder investigation_."

The news struck Freddie hard as his body trembled in shock. He suddenly stared down at Sam and noticed something he didn't see before. Her eyes were read, and puffy, her cheeks stained with tears.

Everything felt so surreal…he couldn't believe it. Someone _wanted_ Carly and Adam dead.

…

**Hey! So like it? I decided to spice it up a bit! Review! Give me some idea's to write in here! :) It'll make me happy! Oh and thanks for the 19 reviews! **

**Well what to say? I hope you enjoyed it! Message me or review if you have any questions or anything to say about the story! :) Thanks for reading! Next Update should be soon!**

**-C**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four/ Dark is the Night**

_(Sam's point of view)_

_Everything is dark_

_And it's more than you can take_

_But you catch a glimpse of sunlight_

_Shinning,_

_Shinning down on your face_

The rest of the day was kinda a blur, I stayed home with Freddie and endured the silence. The realization that someone wanted my best friend's dead hit me like a ton of bricks, I felt like my life was spiraling downward. First, my best friend's get killed in a motor vehicle accident, I'm left their companies, their assets, and most importantly; their _daughter_, then after we were made to believe it was a freak accident, they tell us differently. They tell us that it was a murder; _manslaughter. _

I've spent all of life with Carly. I grew up with her, she was my best friend. She was my _sister_. She was family -my only one most times.

It's _hard_.

It's hard to let go. I still find myself urging to text her, call her, find her. But I can't when I'm constantly reminded that she's dead. What more proof is there? I face her death _everyday_. I walk into _her_ house, where I sleep in her bed, work in her office, cook in her kitchen. I look into the eye's of _her_ daughter and find myself looking at an exact replica of a mix between Carly and Adam. _Their_ little princess.

Not _mine_.

Freddie tells me this pain is going to eventually go away, that I'll see the light at the end of the tunnel one day... and what I want more than anything in the world, is to believe him. But the pain is sometimes too hard, and hurts so much that I fear I will never see the light.

"Sam come to bed." Freddie whispered behind me. I turned around and stared at him for a moment; taking him in. He stood in the door frame of the kitchen, leaning against the side. If I guessed, I'd say he was there for a while.

I nodded and stood up wrapping the blanket more tightly around myself. Freddie approached me and gave me a protective embrace. His arms warped around my petite body making me feel tiny in them. I couldn't help but enjoy his the company of his arms. They were strong, protective, warm... I never wanted to leave. "We'll figure this out Sam, we will... I promise." He continued.

I nod once more, not in the mood to say anything and look up at him, he releases his gentle hold on me and I don't want him to. "Is Emma asleep?" I ask. He nods. "I put her make shift crib in your room. She's asleep so you have to be quiet when you get in there."

"Kay." The word was barely a whisper. He walked me to the guest room I was currently living in and stopped in the door frame... what is with him and door frames anyway?

I turned around once I noticed his stop and frowned. "You're not coming in?" I ask. Freddie looks at me with deep concern. "You want me to?"

I nod without saying anything else and slid into the bed, dropping the warm blanket on the floor behind me. Freddie made his way to the other side of the room where the sofa chair was, and made himself comfortable.

I sighed and reach over to turn the bedside lamp off.

_Lights out._

_..._

_I was running. The halls were white and had various signs on them and I read each one as I ran: exit, caution, in case of emergency... I didn't understand how I read them so quickly as I passed them. But I didn't question it. Something told me I was running out of time._

_Suddenly... there was a person... dressed in scrubs. I found I couldn't stop running so I turned my head towards them as I passed. The person didn't bother to return the favor. _

_I frowned and continued running. Then there was another, and another shortly behind it. Suddenly before I could comprehend the whole hallway was filled with these people in scrubs, it was almost like a traffic jam. It came to a point where it was exhausting to pass them, I had to dodge them, shove them, push through them to get to my destination._

_Then I realized. I didn't know my destination... did I even have one? But I couldn't stop, my legs didn't allow me to stop and once again I didn't question it. Strangely enough the hallway resembled one of a hospital and once I came to terms with this, the number of the people in scrubs decreased... and became less and less until I saw something in the distance. _

_Two stretchers, and doctors. They were yelling codes at each other and medical terms I couldn't comprehend, but it didn't take a genius to understand what was going on. As I approached them the noises got louder and louder. Screaming, machines noises, yelling... and it didn't stop. _

_My feet started to slow down and they stopped right in front of the stretchers. One was covered with a white sheet and the other lay Carly. Doctors were frantically injecting her with fluids and medical equipment around her, making my view of her hard to see. But I saw red. And lots of it._

_If Carly was on this one... than the person on the other stretcher is... Adam. "Adam!" I screaming realizing the true reason behind the white sheet over his gurney. "Adam!" I scream again, this time louder hoping he'll hear me. _

_He doesn't. He's dead, he's gone._

_"This can't be happening, this can't be happening." I repeat to myself. But the more I say it, the more real the situation becomes, and suddenly the doctors start screaming. "Heart rate falling! I need a crash kart!" My head snaps to Carly and tears begin falling down my face. "Carly?" I ask in my normal tone._

_Then I begin to panic. I try to shove between the doctors to take a good look at her, to make sure this is real, that this is happening... but they don't let me. "Carly!" I shout one again, in desperate edge for a response... anything..._

_"Carly!" This time I try jumping, maybe I can get a clear view, above the doctors. But I don't. Suddenly they start to move away from me. So I run to catch up in the direction I came from. "Carly!" I scream after them._

_I try to catch up and do, but before I can even take a look they burst though these hospital double doors... funny. I don't remember any doors... I let them go in first and the doors swing back and forth on their hinges. It was my turn. I pushed against the doors hoping to continue following them, but what I find behind them is nothing. Black, nothing._

_Beyond the doors the hallway disappears and there is no trace of them at all. My heart races and I begin to lose it. "Carly!" I scream. _

_..._

"CARLY!"

Suddenly I felt someone grab my shoulder and I quickly jumped awake and grabbed it, almost twisting in to it's breaking point. My heart raced violently in my chest. "Gahh!" I turned around and met my attacker in the eye. But when I realized my attacker was Freddie, I immediately let go and words aimlessly poured out of my mouth in anger.

"God damn it Freddie!" I cursed in a hushed tone remembering Emma was sleeping in the same room. Freddie clutched his hand and tightened his muscles in pain. "What'd you do that for?" He asked through his gritted teeth, as he arched back his head and continued to gasp in pain.

"You could've broken my hand!" He cried. I sat up and rolled my eyes at him. "I was having a nightmare! You know better than to grab me when on the edge Benson!"

Freddie nodded. "I do now." He winced.

_**(Third Person POV)**_

A small smile appeared on Sam's face as she saw him shaking his hand back and forth slowly making sure nothing was bend in an awkward position or anything. Freddie noticed this and dropped his hand to his lap. "What's so funny Puckett?"

Sam shrugged as she tried to hide her smile away from him, but failed. Freddie frowned and asked once more. "Seriously Sam, whats so funny?"

Sam shook her head and continued. "I-I was just thinking, h-how I a-am just lucky to h-have you Freddork." She struggled.

Freddie rolled his eye in a playful matter and gave in a tiny smile. "After all these years, and you still manage to call me that."

Sam shrugged. "What can I say, your still the same nub." She teased him. He laughed and sat down next to her on the bed. "What else could I possibly be?"

Sam smiled at the remark and sighed. Her eyes peered over at Emma who was sleeping peacefully in her crib which was placed in a tight fit. "Can't believe we're doing this." Sam whispered softly.

Freddie nodded. "I know... it doesn't seem surreal." He shrugged. Sam looked back at him in agreement and noticed how tired and worn out he looked, it was probably from sleeping on that sofa chair for the best couple days. She sighed and without a warning to Freddie she got up, tiptoed, around Emma's crib and laid down on the chair.

"What are you doing?" Freddie frowned, asking her once he saw she moved to is place. Sam shrugged. "Your probably really tired of sleeping on this thing. Take the bed tonight, you it Benson. You have work in the morning." She whispered.

Freddie smiled at her generosity, knowing she doesn't show that side of her often, if at all, most times, but he shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine Sam, come on."

Sam sighed in annoyance, and gave up, already missing the warmth of her bed. Freddie smiled and helped her pull the blanket protectively around herself. "You good?" He asked as he was about to get up. Sam shook her head.

"No, not good." She spoke, her words were muffled because she was hiding half her face in the blanket. Curiosity spiked at Freddie and he frowned in question at her as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Sam was on her side, facing him, not wanting to further explain why she wasn't 'good'; he knew why she wasn't good, and she didn't have to explain herself once more did she?

Freddie sighed and got into a more comfortable position on the bed, now laying down on top of the covers beside her. "Talk to me..." He mumbled, staring up at the ceiling, knowing that if he doesn't pressure Sam into revealing her feelings by staring her down, he'll have a better chance at succeeding, and getting the truth outta her.

"Who would wanna kill Carly and Adam?" Her voice was so gentle, and soft, and... innocent in that moment, that it caught Freddie off guard. His plan was to talk to her, and not make her feel intimidated by looking at her when she spoke, but when he heard those words come out of her mouth, in that tone... he was lost for words. he swore he's never heard her so scared, so innocent before... and it's a weird feeling, one he doesn't know if it's bad or good.

It takes him a while to come to his senses and to find the right words but he speaks soon enough that he knows Sam wouldn't regret having asked him. "I don't know... I never pictured them having enemies that would be actually don't something to them..." He says un-surly.

Sam's head suddenly snaps towards him like that the most brilliant thing she's ever hear din her life. "_Ivy_, Ivy Whitlock. She lays held a grudge against Carly for firing her. She was her main consultant styler. Came back to the store couples times every year throwing a fit... there was something..._off_ about her... I don't know, she obessive and imbalanced..." Sam spoke clearly, even though her voice was filled with un-clarity.

One of Freddie's eyebrows rose and he frowned. "Strange, the same with Adam. We have this guy, Parker _Evans_ comes in every month or so, trying to bargain an asking price for the company. But, he doesn't look like the type of man to kill for a company. H-he's just a normal business man trying to make a few billon." Freddie shrugged.

Sam turned on her side to face him and studied his features. His eyes remained glued to the ceiling, not daring to meet her eyes.

"Im tired of talking about this. Let the police or the FBI figure out what happened..." She mumbled sleepily as she closed her eyes hoping to relax for a short moment. This caught Freddie's attention quickly as he snapped his head in her direction showing off his deep frown.

"We cant just quit Sam, this isn't something you can just give up on!" He argued. Sam opened her eyes and looked at him. This time he was studying her, her emotions her reaction to his sudden outbreak of opinion. She didn't seem angry so he felt safe enough to continue.

"This is Adam and Carly. Our best friends. Our _family_... we can _not_ give up on them."

Sam was in love. In love with the way Freddie carried himself in that moment. He proved himself worthy of her, he stood up to her on something he believed, he faced her even though she knew every bone in his body was fighting it. She wasn't looking to the eyes of the Freddie she grew up with, she was looking into the eyes of this man, this man that barely seemed recognizable, but yet -she felt like as if shes known him all her life -she has. She liked the new Freddie. He was confidant, protective, parental, independent, and strong. He was man.

So she smiled and spoke, rolling her eyes. "I didn't mean in general Fredster, I meant for right now... its late -or early-or whatever you nerds call it at three in the morning." She yawned, stretching her legs.

Freddie looked down at her and smiled. "Okay." As Sam shut her eyes she felt the bed shift as he proceeded to get off it and return to his chair, and she quickly extended her arm and caught him before he left.

"Stay," She mumbled half asleep. Freddie took a slight moment to think about it then laid back down on tip of the covers. "You sure?" He whispered as she settled himself.

Sam nodded, eyes closed, and on the verge of sleep. "Get in Benson, before I change my mind." She yawned once more.

Freddie smirked and got beneath the covers. "If you touch me, I _will_ personally kill you in your sleep." She mumbled, as she turned herself away from him.

Freddie lay on his back, one arm bent behind his head, the other on his stomach. "Good to know." He chuckled, as he closed his eyes, letting his body absorb the warm and room of an actual bed.

"Good to know."

...

The sun peaked through the thin white curtains casting a certain glow on the room. Everything felt like it was at peace, in harmony, but it only lasted that little short moment of peace before Freddie realized the position he was in and the extra pressure he felt on his body.

He turned his head toward the side and panicked when he saw Sam, her head lying in the crock of his shoulder, one of her arms draped carelessly across his stomach. His quickly eyes widened and his heart raced. Suddenly the glow the sun was casting on the room from outside was a distant memory in the back of his mind as he tried to figure out a way to get her off him with her realizing, and killing him.

Well in reality he knew she wouldn't really kill him, but be pissed at him and most likely hog the bed for the rest of entirety. Where he will be forced to sleep on the lumpy couch, or the floor will he will get sick from the draft, or grow a hunch-back from sleeping a fetal position all the time. This is what ran through his mind when he saw her sleeping on top of him like she didn't have a care in the world.

He took a few short breaths and tried to calm himself. _We are adults, we are not kids anymore... if she wakes ups, we'll handle this like adults._

As he was about to gently take Sam's arm off him he heard a couple of strange gurgling noises coming from the foot of the bed and stopped short, in his tracks.

His eyes met Emma's as she stared back at him amusingly. She was standing up in her makeshift crib, holding on to the top of the wooden rail. She played with a sweet, amused smile on her face and blew raspberries with her mouth, throwing tiny spit particles into the air.

Freddie saw this and instantly a smile grew on his face. "Hey Emma, hi... what are you doing up baby girl? Hu?" He asked softly not wanting to wake up Sam.

Emma continued to stare back at him but she giggled this time and jumped and down happily. "Shh..." Freddie cooed her from afar. "Lets not wake Auntie Sam... Okay? Cause, she will be a very grumpy auntie if we wake her up." He continued, shifting his focus on getting Sam's arm off his stomach.

Once he did this he let out a breath of air and continued. He slowly and gently wiggled his shoulder loose from Sam's head and then rose from the bed with out her noticing. A wave of relief washed through him.

He made it.

...

_So this took a little while, sorry that was only because I was in a school play recently and i needed to learn my lines and study and to homework on top of all that, and got home late. Never really had time to write. Except for weekends, but those were my free days... anyway. We all get it. That one month that your completely out of it and packed with s**t to do... well! That was chapter four. It was only like a little filler but you'll hear more from Claire, and you'll get to meet the imbalanced Ivy soon. Also more sweet Seddie moments and WHO do you think killed Adam and Carly? _

_Haha review! Let me know what you think! I wanna read your mind! (not really haha) but still! Have any questions? PM me! Or simply leave a question in a review and i'll get back to you! :) Hope you enjoyed! _

_Yours truly,_

_-C _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five/Warning Signs**

_Take me away from here and all today's pain_

_You know I see it all so clear, like the mornin' after the rain_

_You know I worry all the time what's comin' around the bend_

_Maybe I'm just goin' crazy, but it feels like the end_

"Mr. Benson?" The intern politely asked as knocked on his open door and stood in the frame of it with a few folders in her arms.

Freddie looked up from his computer and gave her gentle smile. "What can I help you with?" The intern walked deeper into the office and stood in from of his desk. "If you open your email you'll find i sent you, our sales profits from last year you asked for... and these," She pulled out one of the folders and handed it to him. "Are from the bank. They're important Sir-"

"Yes, and confidential, so if you don't mind-" Freddie started trying to get her out of the office once he read the papers over and found out what they were. _Legal Settlements._

"One more thing. There's a man, Parker Evans at the front desk downstairs requesting to see you. He says its important. Would you like me to send him away?" This instantly caught Freddie's attention and he looked into the eyes of the intern for a moment, deciding what do to.

"Send him up." He finished. The intern left the office and Freddie returned to the documents the bank had sent over that were laying on his desk.

...

"So this is what it comes to hu? Constant visits, higher price each time. Im sorry Mr. Evans but our company is not up for sale, nor will it be anytime soon. And if you continue to come up here and bargain with me, I'm going to have to remove you from my building-" Freddie started, anger and annoyance was laced in his voice. He wanted to be rid of this man for once.

Parker leaned back in his seat comfortably and spoke. "H-hold on a minute -look Freddie -is it okay if I call you Freddie?"

"No."

"There's a reason I keep coming here. And its also the reason that Adam _died_." He said in a low voice, his eyes meeting Freddie's.

Freddie clenched his jaw and spoke, he tried to clam down but the mention of Adam surfaced all these unwanted emotions, and he couldn't control them. "What the _hell_ are you talking about Evans?" He asked calmly. Parker sensed danger in the mans voice and leaned forward to prove himself seriously.

"Look, someone's after you." He said in a hushed voice as if someone was watching them. He glanced behind his back towards the glass wall that separated Freddie's office from the commotion of the workplace.

"What do you know about Adam's death?" Freddie questioned not bothering to believe what he had said earlier.

"I know it wasn't an accident." The way that phrase came out of his mouth made Freddie feel like he was being mocked. Which angered him even more. Evans was smart mouthing him, he could feel it.

"Whatever you know; you better tell me, or I swear Evans I will-"

"You'll what? I know more about Adam and his web of _lies_ than you ever will!" Parker shouted standing from the chair and banging his fists against Freddie's desk.

"Alright! What the _hell _is this hu?! Is this some kind of joke to you Evans?" Freddie yelled standing up himself. He was referring to the conversation he was having with him. He didn't understand anything his man was telling him. "Adam was my best friend! Notice I'm using the word _was, _because he is no longer _alive_. How _dare_ you come in here and question me about my personal relations to him!" Every word that subconsciously poured out of his mouth tasted bitter, like a lethal poison running through his veins.

"This is the last time I'm coming here Benson," He looked down at Freddie's desk and saw the _Legal Settlements_ papers, unsigned. "If you sign those papers, in your name. Your life is going to be hell." He warned.

"My life _is_ already a living hell." Freddie commented as his frown grew and he looked into the eyes of this strange man. "Why do _you_ want them?" He asked.

Parker looked Freddie back in the eyes and tightened his jaw as well. "Because I can handle it. Because I know what I'm going against."

"And I don't? Mr. Evans I under-" "-You don't, you don't know what your going up against, if you did, I wouldn't be here... Adam lied to you, he _knew_ who I was, he just didn't want his web of lies to be in any danger of being exposed."

Oh yeah? And which "_web of lies"_ is that?" Freddie continued to question every part of his guy, until the truth was revealed.

"A big one... Just tell me this Mr. Benson, why was only Adam in charge of your finances?" Parker smiled once he saw the look on Freddie's face. He knew he got to him, his expression said it all. Freddie's eyes grew, not by much, but enough for Parker to notice.

"Who the hell are you?" Freddie asked dismissing the things this man had said earlier. "and why are you coming here to tell _me, _what to do?"

"I'm a _friend_,"

"Oh really? Of who? Adam is dead, Carly is dead, Sam doesn't know you, and I sure as hell don't!" Freddie sat back down in his chair and tired to relax by attempting to focus on his work. He was choosing not to believe anything that came out of his mouth, in fear it might actually be true.

"-Why do you think Adam kept sending me away?!" Parker asked enraged. He noticed Freddie wasn't going to talk and more so he raised his voice. "Look at what happened to him! Do you want this to happen to your family?!"

At that point, Freddie had enough and picked up the office phone, dialing a short number. "Who are you calling right now?!" He asked annoyed.

"Security, get out." There was no tone in Freddie's voice, he was almost numb to the threat he received. But still, Parker felt threatened and back off, realizing this, wasn't going to end well.

"Fine, do whatever Benson, put your family in jeopardy! Do it for all I care. But you're Adams friend, which makes you mine... take my _advice_. Don't sign them. Run while you still can."

Freddie exhaled sharply and he suddenly slammed a the phone in his hand on his desk then stood up once more. "Are you are actually _threatening_ my family, me?!" He shouted.

Evans rolled his eyes like a fifteen year old and put his hands up in surrender. "No, I'm just warning you-!"

"No! _You_ don't get to do that! You don't get to come up here and threaten me, or my family!" Security slammed the door open and quickly grabbed Parker. "Listen to me Benson. You sign those papers, and there's no way out of this-!"

Security tired to lure him out of the office. "This guy's not gonna stop! Get out while you can!" He yelled as he was partially being carried down the hall.

"Someone's coming for you Benson! Count your _freaking_ lucky stars he won't get you! Cause once he does, you're _done_."

...

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sam asked as her best friend walked through the garage door. Freddie managed a smile, under the circumstances, and walked into the kitchen where he took a seat at the island, and sighed sharply.

Sam stopped feeding Emma as soon as she noticed the look on his face; that familiar look of worry mixed with panic.

"Whats wrong, what happened?" Her voice was filled with a sudden panic -a sudden rush of sensing something was wrong. And it was. .

Freddie took a moment to bury his head in his hands and think about what she was going to tell her, then hesitantly, spoke. "_Parker Evans_ showed up at the office today."

Sam frowned and turned back to Emma who had started to fuss in the background from not being feed. "The guy who wants to buy the company?"

_"Yeah." _

"What happened?"

"He... he told me... that someone was after Adam... and that _now_... that _someone_ is after _me -_after _us_" He struggled out those simple words in a chuckle, realizing how ridiculous, twisted and horrible it sounded before he said them out loud. Then turned to Sam, wanting to find some sort of reaction from her, but what he got was a blank expression.

"D-did he tell you why? I mean -who does that? Just tell a person, 'Oh, your best friend was wanted dead!' And now he is!" That's not _normal_ -t-that's... _crazy_!" She rambled. She might have looked like a crazy person to anyone else, but Freddie understood. He understood how quickly and drastically her life -both of their lives have changed. It sometimes seemed unreal -like an ever lasting _nightmare_.

And their nightmare was becoming more _twisted_ each and every day.

"Sam..." He whispered unintentionally. He looked up at this broken down young woman, his person, who had been through so much in her life. And she was a mess; her hair was up in a strangled loose bun -strands of hair fell in her face, she was wearing sweats with one of his old t-shirts, and had bags under her eyes which indicated that she didn't get much sleep.

And it hurt _him_.

This was the girl who fought so hard for her dream; and won. This is the girl who formed a family when she didn't have one. This was the girl he had met in sixth grade, the girl who constantly mocked the very core of him everyday, and occasionally still does. This is the girl he had once grown to _love_.

And he couldn't _believe_ it.

This girl could barely keep it together... but to think about it, she wasn't a girl anymore, no one had really gotten the concept of growing up yet, but they were perviously getting the hang of it as each day passed. That was, until the accident, when Sam and Freddie then had to grow up incredibly fast because of the child they were simply handed down.

"I think I should tell the FBI about this..." Freddie started once more, in a serious tone. "I mean -its valuable information, they can check his guy out, and get some answers... what do _you_ think?" He asked after much consideration, and deep thought earlier in the car.

He knew was a touchy subject for her, and he knew it would be for the rest of the lives. But they had to solve it, in order to move on, this, they knew. They had to solve this to continue on with their lives, to not live in constant fear, and to raise Emma with the love Carly and Adam would have.

Sam once again turned back to Emma and gave her a spoonful of peaches. "That's a good idea. You know, I never really like cops, but now. Im over it." She managed a small smile. "I want those baster-"

"Sam!" Freddie stopped her before she was about to continue. "What?!" "Don't use profanity in front of her!" He made a motion towards Emma in her high chair, closely watching them talk as if they were the most interesting thing in the world with her big hazel eyes.

Sam immediately understood but an annoyed expression lingered her face. "Can't you just say '_bad word_'? You don't have to stink this whole house up with your fancy talk Benson!" She laughed, believing she was making a point.

Freddie rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Some things never change." He mumbled under his breath as he took his cell phone out. "I'll be out on the deck." He said as he dialed Neal Bruke's number.

...

"What did he say?" Sam asked once Freddie entered the kitchen. Freddie sighed and sat back down at the island. "He said they'll look into him." He simply replied. Sam could sense some anger in his voice, and she deiced to leave the topic.

"Okay... good." She smiled and finished feeding Emma. "Wanna know what Emma did today?" She asked trying to lighten up the mood.

Freddie turned around and faced Emma in her high chair. "What? What did lil' Emma do today? Hu?" The tone in his voice changed drastically over the small amount of time for the sake of Emma and he talked to her in his 'baby voice'. Sam chuckled and put the small bowl of leftover peaches in the sink and proceeded to wash it.

"She sat up today!" Sam said in an over joyous voice.

"She did what? Emma! You sat up?" Freddie exclaimed as he grabbed hold of her hand and shook it in happiness.

"You sat up and I missed." He then repeated a little more lowly and sadly realizing what he had just said. "Adam would've never missed you sit up..." He exhaled further.

...

**So there is Chapter 5! Chapter six is coming soon! And be ready there are some major things coming up! Hope you enjoyed, leave a review and let me know what you thought!**

**-C**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six/ A Walk in the Park**

"Hey she hasn't taken her nap yet, I was thinking out getting out of here and going to the park, I don't know. Get some fresh air, breathe a little?" Sam suggested. "If you wanna join?" She asked as she sighed and leaned against the counter in exhaustion.

Freddie picked Emma up from the high chair and held her close to his chest. "Yeah, sound great. Let me get dressed."

…

"Man I'll almost forgot that the world still goes on…" Sam admitted as she exhaled. "Yeah, I almost forgot how to breathe…" Freddie added as they walked along the pathway in one of Seattle's most famous parks.

"So have you figured out how to run the company by yourself?" Sam asked trying to change the subject quickly. Admitting to things was a sign of weakness to her, and she didn't like when people saw her so vulnerable.

"Uhm, not really. I've been talking to Brad –remember him? Brad Prentice he was our intern for a awhile before he went off to college, I still kept in touch with him, anyway, he offered his help, and I think I'm going to accept it." Freddie announced.

One of Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Wow seriously? That's cool."

"Yeah, I mean he is defiantly over qualified, he says his job sucks, so I thought about it for a while, and he's a good friend of mine, I trust him. I just don't wanna make it look like I'm quick to replace Adam…ya know? Everyone in the workplace loved him… I don't make them judge me for replacing him so soon."

"They're not gonna judge you, they'll understand Freddie, they have too, if they don't then they're not emotionally qualified to work for you." Sam reasoned.

A smile over took his face as she spoke. "You sure know what to say when a guy is down Puckett." Freddie stated. Sam nodded. "But I'm serious, okay? You show them who's boss!" She chuckled.

"What about you, _Boss_? How's your company?"

Sam continued to push the stroller with a sleeping Emma inside, and shrugged. "Molly's taking good care of it, she's signing new bands, and sending me their sessions… I think I have to promote her soon." She scoffed.

"Its okay, but it could be better if I was there ya know?"

Freddie nodded. "Trust me, I know… hey, I've been thinking about t_hem_ lately… I-I just can't believe it been almost two weeks since…"

"Yeah…" Sam agreed. She bit her lip in a failed attempt to ignore the pain that tormented her heart when she mentioned them. But pain demands to be felt, and she couldn't ignore it.

"Ya know the last thing I said to Adam was to relax… that whole previous week he had been so tense, so jumpy… it was weird ya know? I'm usually the one to worry an all that, but to see him so paranoid, it was freaky, it was like he was hiding something... When he told me about the concert I was _relieved_, finally he would get some peace from the office…"

Sam frowned in confusion. "That is weird, I mean last month I caught him and Carly taking pot from the pool guy –well it wasn't_ taking_, it was a_ 'hey what the hell are you doing with that? If you want your job, and the police not to be involved give it to me' _kind of thing. It was pretty hilarious actually… he was always the laid back kinda dude…_ you_, you were the worry rat."

"Are you serious? I knew it! I had a fight with him about it, saying that if someone found it , it would be bad rep for the company, of course Adam being Adam denied it…But then I found some in his office desk, when they made me clean it out a couple days ago, oh god if someone found that in the workplace… crap, man he was a idiot sometimes." Freddie chuckled as he shook his head. He wasn't surprised though, Adam was _that_ kinda dude, he did it in college and liked to celebrate with it occasionally.

"What about you? What was the last conversation you had with Carl's?" Freddie asked turning away from her while shoving his hands in his jean pockets in an insecure way. After all, this was still a touchy subject for Sam, and he didn't think it was the best idea to bring it up. But out of nowhere he did.

"The last conversation we had, was uhh... s-she was telling me how she got a room at the _Marriot_ for the both of them, and how they can be careless and free for one night... she, she was so excited Freddie. She was so... _her_. Ya know? "

Freddie nodded, and smiled. "You miss her hu?" He asked, glancing at her reaction.

Sam smiled and faced him. "Of course I do." She whispered softly.

"Death is harder on the living than the dead." He mumbled off into the distance. Sam gave him a funny look, but she knew it was true; _she,_ was the perfect example.

"It just sucks," Sam started to say. "They didn't even get to any of those things she talked about... ya know? The concert, the hotel room..." Sam sighed sadly.

Freddie nodded in agreement and before he responded he put his hand on the stroller handle next to hers and stopped it.

"That doesn't matter though..." He reasoned. "They were_ happy_, they were in love Sam... I have to believe they died happy, I just do..." He trailed off. "They had Emma, and all they ever needed is her, and nothing else... they know Emma is in good hands. They know she'll be alright..."

"Right..." Sam agreed, and managed a smile and turned back to Freddie. "I jus-I don't want Emma to end up alone Freddie." Her bottom lip quivered as she confessed. Freddie frowned and tried to say something, realizing what she was hinting towards, but she cut him off.

"-I, I have this feeling," She spoke. "I have this, this stupid feeling that _something_ is going to happen to us... and I need to make s-sure someone will take care of her." She said slowly and steady.

Freddie gulped and looked deep into her eyes to make sure she was being serious, to make sure she was honestly serious about what just came out of her mouth.

"D-dont think like that Sam..." He started. "Hey, hey, look at me, right at me..." He gently grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "I promise you, _nothing_ is going to happen to us."

But Sam refused to listen to him, as she shook her head. "You don't _know_ that." She fought back tears. "You don't know that Freddie..."

Freddie just shrugged and let go of her. He politely took hold of the stroller and continued down the pathway. "Your right, I don't... But you can't live in fear Sam."

Freddie started. He spoke like the average intellectual. "Living a live in fear, is a life not lived..."

Sam chuckled. "Which philosopher did you take that from?" She retorted in a playful way. Freddie smirked and shrugged carelessly. "Heard it in a movie once..."

They both laughed this time.

"I think, we have to stop pretending like they are on vacation... like they're gonna come back... cause they're are not coming back Sam." Freddie ended on a serious note.

Sam nodded and then turned to face him. "I know that..." A part of her hair fell into her eyes and she quickly removed it before he tried to though his hand was halfway there.

"I have an idea..." Freddie hinted slowly as If he was trying to suggest something extreme and not make it sound crazy.

"Does this idea have anything to do with food? I'm starving." Sam asked, her tone was almost as she flirted, and Freddie smirked.

"Umm, no but we can add to it, I was thinking of remodeling the hous-" Suddenly a force of impact fell on him, it was so hard, and came out of nowhere that it completely made him lose control of his balance and made him fall flat on his face.

"Freddie-!" Sam shouted in shock as she watched the two adults collide.

As he came to his senses on the ground, he felt another form of movement beside him, then a moan of pain. "Ahh..." He then quickly tried to look for a face to match the voice.

He got up to his feet and turned around to hand the other person a hand to get up. But when he saw who it was, shock and confusion plastered to his face.

"C-Claire?" He stuttered as he came face to face with the girl he met at the grocery store a while back. Sam's expression turned to confusion as she watched Freddie interact with the girl.

"Hey-!" Freddie quickly threw on a husky smile as he helped Claire up. Claire smiled, and a pigment of blush ran across her cheeks. "You know, we gotta stop meeting like this." She said in a flirtatious tone.

"Wait, hold on a minute, you guys know each other?" Sam asked in confusion. Freddie quickly turned around and forgetting that Sam was standing right there. "Um yeah... we-we met at the supermarket... a while back -how've you been?" He asked rather interested.

Claire shrugged and adjusted the PearPhone that was wrapped around her bicep. "Fine I guess, busy with work-is this your… wife?" She spoke while meeting eyes with Sam. There was this tint in her eyes that didn't feel right that Sam noticed as she watched her. Freddie's eyes widened as soon as he understood what she asked, and Sam couldn't help but hold in her laugh.

"Haha! N-no, but that's a good one... I'm Sam Puckett, best friend of Freddie-nothing more." She corrected trying not to laugh.

Claire's confused expression turned into a grin as soon as she realized Freddie was single, and she gazed up at him in a flirtatious way. "Well, glad to clear that up." She spoke trying to remove the awkwardness that had taken over the conversation.

"Uhm, well… you wanna meet up sometime for coffee?" Freddie asked in a hopeful way. "All this running into each other is kinda getting old…" He continued. Claire smirked and then responded back quickly. "—how about dinner tomorrow? Eight O'clock?" She cut him off.

Sam looked down at the women, she was surprised by the forwardness. _She got balls!_ Sam thought.

"Um," Freddie looked at Sam for some guidance, but to her it was more like approval which confused her even more, but Sam nodded. "I'll take Emma tomorrow night, it's no big deal." Sam gave in.

She honestly didn't like the idea of Freddie going out with another woman with their current situation but, it wasn't because she still love him in _that _way. Sure, she loved him, as a father figure for Emma and as her long time best friend, but the emotions they felt when they were teenagers were childish. It was the thought of him moving on from their old life that really bothered her. But she understood it was bound to happen sometime soon, so why sooner than later? It would only hurt more if she waited.

"But you owe me one Benson." She threatened. Freddie rolled his eye and nudged her in a playful way. "—Oh here! Uhm, my n-number…" Freddie took his PearPhone out of his pocket and traded it with hers.

"There ya go!" Claire said as she finished typing her number in. "I'll text ya tonight." Freddie quickly said after trying to figure something out to say. "Sound's good." Claire grinned up at him. "Well I gotta go, see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Freddie chuckled as she watched her continue to run down the park pathway in the opposite direction.

"Well that was weird." Sam played with a confused smile. Freddie blushed and took control over the stroller. "No it wasn't, Seattle's a small town…" He trailed off. Sam rolled her eyes, and stared to walk along side him. "Seattle's a _city _Freddie, not a town, population millions! It's kinda weird she ran into you again."

Freddie shrugged. "Maybe it's fate." He suggested playfully. Sam chuckled out a laugh and looked him in the eye to see if he was joking. He was not.

"Are you shizzing me Benson? _Fate_?" She laughed, as she held a grin. "Ya know for a nerd, your kinda clueless." She teased. Freddie chuckled. "That_ did_ sound ridiculous didn't it?" He admitted.

"Ya think?" Sam nudged him in the shoulder playfully. "Wanna know what I think?" Freddie's eyes met hers and he smirked. "Do I have choice?"

She shook her head. "Nope!"

"What do you think Sam? What does the great Puckett think?" He joked around, the air around them was so playful, and light that he felt in the moment that he could tell her anything.

"I think he got a case of stalker on Mr. Benson here." She laughed. Freddie rolled his eye. "Of course Sam, only think the worse of people."

"Oh come on Benson you know what I think of people. I don't trust anyone, especially after what happened." Her tone got a little more towards the serious type.

"I know—" "—Hey what did you wanna say before the whole accident back there?" Sam cut him off before she forgot that they had a conversation earlier.

"Oh! Um I was thinking—and don't get mad," Freddie turned away from Sam was he let out the rest of his sentence. "I was thinking of remodeling the house… I mean obviously Carly and Adam wanted Emma to be raised there… but I don't know, it doesn't really feel like home. It's kinda depressing…"

Sam's smile returned as soon as she heard him. "That's a great idea Fredster! Wanna hit IKEA?"

"Let's go."

…

**Chapter 6! Epp! Ch. 7 will have Freddie's date with Claire, and a few more surprises up my sleeve. Oh and MAJOR SEDDIE in next chapter! Look forward to that! What do you think of Claire? I wanna know your thoughts and the 100****th**** reviewer will get a shout-out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**

**-C**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7/ This Is the Way It Is for Now **

_Two days later…_

"Freddie! –Oh my god, watch this!" Sam exclaimed as she dropped the tiny baby spoon on Emma's high chair, took a step back and stuck her face in front of the rest of her body. "Blahh blah blaaoop blahh!" She said to Emma who closely studied her face.

Freddie froze by the large island counter and gave Sam an amused smirked. The baby girl showed off her two tooth smile and then to Freddie's surprise she responded.

"Blahhh bla blaooo bla!" Her mouth extended widely as she lips lazily fell back together. Freddie flashed both the girls with a grin and walked closer to Emma. "Haha, it's like I'm having a conversation with her!" Sam chuckled getting some the green mashed baby food out of her hair.

Freddie sighed and reached his hand out to tickle the little girl. "How's my girl this morning hu? How's my Emma?!" He talked in his mocking of a baby voice.

Emma grinned and made a funny amused face, as she slammed her small fists against the plastic little table, hitting the bowl of mashed avocados and making it fly everywhere. Sam chuckled and sighed looking at the aftermath of the disaster in the kitchen.

It was when she saw Freddie that she couldn't keep her laughter in. Green mush landed on his face on his cheeks, a little on his forehead and nose. Emma looked up at Freddie and giggled "Blahhh Bloooewww!" She shrieked in laugher.

"Hahahaa! G-great way to start the morning Fredster!" Sam chuckled throwing a small towel that was currently hanging from the oven to Freddie.

He gave off an annoyed smile as he whipped the food off his face, but Sam knew he was secretly laughing inside. "Wasn't that funny Emma? Hu? Wasn't that sooo funny?!" Sam said enthusiastically towards the little girl.

"You know I think it would be… more funnier," Freddie spoke as he whipped some of the remaining mush off his face onto his finger, and started approaching Sam, his famous smirk molded into his face.

"No! Don't you dare Fredward!" Sam warmed with a smile backing away, but there was nowhere else to go; her back met the cold granite of the island counter behind her.

Freddie got closer and then quickly, like a cheetah ready to pounce, he whipped the mashed avocado across Sam's face, and playfully grabbed her by the waist with one hand as she tried to make a run for it. Her laughter echoed the house making him grin like an idiot.

He swiftly bent over and picked the small bowl off the ground still holding her tightly in his playful embrace and dumped, and whipped the contents over her. "O-oh th-this is war Benson!" Sam shouted between her laughter with a grin as she finally escaped his surprisingly strong grasp.

She quickly grabbed the bowl from his hands and ran over to the other side of the island to duck the oncoming flinging mush. Freddie whipped some off the floor and sloppily threw it at Sam, missing. Sam glared playfully back at him then grabbed some green from the bowl to throw back.

Suddenly Freddie realized he could get to the other side by running there, but Sam was too smart for that; she did the same as he did and walked around the counter cautiously. "You are so gonna get it Benson!" Sam warmed mischievously.

Suddenly a cry of laugher escaped Emma's mouth from the corner for attention, and Sam's head snapped towards the eight month old in the high chair taking her focus off their food war for one second.

Freddie quickly saw this as an opportunity and ran towards Sam who ended back in front of Emma's high chair out of no where. Freddie lunged at her with arms wide open but as he rushed forward he noticed the ground became more and more slippery. He rushed to hold on to Sam for support but he still lost his balance and crashed to the floor bringing Sam down with him.

When he opened his eyes he found him self on his back stared back up at the blond who lay directly on top of him, grin plastered to her amused face.

A smile grew on his face as he looked her in the eye, not daring to glance anywhere else. Sam gazed back down at him, trying to hide the pigment of pink that formed on her cheeks. And it was one of those moments where it seemed to last forever, but, not long enough. The sun shined through the blinds on the glass screen door, revealing the dust that dizzyingly hung around in the air around them, almost as if making time go slower.

In that small but forever moment they shared Sam could feel his heart beat, she could even feel his fresh breath as he breathed shallowly on her face, his body warmth was comforting to her and she didn't want to get off, but she knew once the moment was over only awkwardness would linger.

_What the hell am I doing? Why in the world am I not moving?" _...

"Blahhh Blaoeww!" Emma shrieked from the high chair a few feet away, brining them back to reality, and popping that magical bubbled that seemed to form when they fell, creating their light and right moment.

Suddenly Sam found herself quickly getting off him and dusting herself off. Freddie did the same, as she whipped a of pieces of green mush off his shirt.

"Well, hu... I-I gotta get changed for work... again." Freddie mumbled offering Sam a small smile . "Y-yeah, and I-I gotta finish feeding Emma, and pack some of _their_ stuff out of here." Sam explained referring to Carly and Adam. As of that day, their names only brought back painful memories they could not yet handle, so they were refereed to as; _they, their, them_...etc.

"O-okay, I'l be back by lunch time, then we can finish unpacking the boxes from IKEA, sound like a plan?" Freddie asked grabbing the towel from the ground.

"Yeah, yeah -just don't forget to by the china hut and grab lunch okay? Mama's craving chinese." Sam added rubbing her belly and picking up the soggy dishrag towel off the ground in disgust.

"Well, I was..." She mumbled as she eyed the gross object hanging from her fingers. Freddie chuckled and smiled at her wittiness. "Hey-before I forget... the dinner thing with Claire is tonight so..."

Sam's head suddenly snapped his direction as she made her way to the sink, careful not to slip and threw the towel in there. "No, no... no no!" She began. Freddie lightful and careless gaze dropped once he heard those words pour out of her mouth. "W-what do you mea-"

"No! Tonight's my night off Freddie!" She complained. "Me and Molly are going downtown to a gig one of our bands managed to get! We've been waiting for this night like -forever!" She continued, setting off a chain of shouting without even realizing it.

Freddie frowned and moved them both toward a calendar that was on the side of the fridge. "Look, clearly you can see that tonight is _my _night off, I-I mean it says it right there Sam! We made the calendar ourselves and agreed to it! You cant just take it back!" Freddie fought.

Sam let out a loud groan and sighed. "I know I can't take it back geez! Ughh, I would understand more clearly if this was a meeting or something else, but this is a stupid date! With some chick who, by the way, am convinced is stalking you." Sam joked on the last part. A small significant smile formed that she couldn't control.

"Okay... well, what time is the gig?" He asked. "Eight, but we wanted to get there early to be there for them and-" "Okay, well my so called _date _is at five. If you can watch Emma till seven, I'll take over for the rest of the night, sound like a deal?"

Sam thought about it for a moment then agreed. "I guess. But if your late I'm taking the bed for the week." She threatened.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "I won't be late Puckett, you forgot that only you do that." He teased yelling as he walked out the front door.

Sam turned to Emma and a silly face. "Did you hear that baby? Freddie said I'm late, but that not true! I am never late! Right? Right?" She played around with the little girl; gently waving her arms up in the air as her tiny fingers latched onto Sam's thumbs. Emma giggled amused by the look on the older blonde's face.

...

It was late afternoon and Sam was sitting on the couch in the family room, guitar in hand. Strumming the strings of the large instrument in a soulful matter. It didn't occur to her what time it was or at Freddie would be coming home for lunch soon. She felt like she hadn't had a day to herself in weeks, so this was her time to finally relax.

Her fingers strummed the guitar in a artistic way and then subconsciously she started playing the song she had been writing the past couple weeks, and it felt so good. She quickly smiled to herself after stopping and she sat up straight and began once more.

"You feel out of breath, used up and broken down..." She started remembering the lyrics. "Just like a shattered glass, in pieces on the ground..." She sang a little louder, though she was scared of waking Emma from her nap.

She takes a breathe and continues, she swears she's never felt so alive from the past couple of weeks. "Some days you want to scream but you can't make a sound..."

"But you're not alone..." She gently sang the last sentence in the first verse. "Here comes another day, here comes another fight-" She suddenly stopped singing once she looked up and found Freddie smirking down at her.

Her eye's quickly whitened in shock. "Oh-geez Freddie! What the hell is wrong with you!-scared the hell out of me!" She complained after she slightly jumped in her seat from shock, then putting her guitar down.

"Oh! Don't let me stop you! What was that? It was good." He complimented. Sam gave him a quick smile that disappeared as soon as it appeared, then stood up. "That was _nothing_." She sighed.

Freddie rose an eyebrow. "Sam Puckett, closet musician?" He teased. Sam rolled and eyes and shoved him in a playful matter. "Oh please,"

He chuckled. "Aw come one Sam, I'm joking, but seriously. Whatever _that _was, keep at it." He continued. Sam gave him a quick nod them walked over to the kitchen. "You must be starving Benson, I know I am." she commented trying to change the subject.

"A little I guess. Hey, I was thinking, after lunch if Emma's still asleep we can finally finish that office upstairs that Adam never did." Freddie suggested following the blonde.

Sam turned around after pulling cheese and ham out of the fridge. "Why did Adam want a office in the house?" Sam questioned in search of the bread. Freddie sat himself down at the island counter after fetching himself a knife and butter.

"Well, he when Emma was born he wanted to spend some more time around the house, you know? But he never really got around to finishing it." He mumbled the last part. Sam nodded, knowing what he was referring to, then placed the french bread on a cutting board and began to slice it.

"So, what your saying is; you wanna work from home?" She guessed. Freddie quickly shook his head. "What I'm saying is, that I can work from home most times, but I would have to go in from time to time, thats why I hired Brad today, he's going to keep everyone in check at the office and make sure everything runs smoothly-all that. But essentially I _can_ run things from here." He explained throughly.

Sam nodded lightly and processed this. "That means I can go back to work, I won't have to sell the label..." A small smile crept to her face. "-well not with the hours I had, but I can still go." She smiled, a real genuine smile, and placed the slices of bread on a plate and handed them to him.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you so thrilled to work Puckett." Freddie teased. Sam rolled her eyes. "Don't push it boy." She warned playfully.

"Thanks, though." She added quickly after.

"Okay, we should finish the office, and if we have time, figure out some sleeping arrangement cause what we have now, _not_ comfy." Sam commented.

Freddie nodded slowly a part of him sighed in disappointment, but he made a big effort to hide it and succeeded. "Okay." He agreed after a little unnoticed hesitation.

...

"Where do you want the desk? I was thinking like on the side of that wall so its facing the door. It'd be easier to watch Emma like that, on the day's you have to, ya know?" Sam reasoned.

Freddie nodded after giving it a moment's thought. "Yeah, smart Puckett." He mumbled as he got to one end of the desk and waited for the blonde to do the same.

"Okay," Sam lifted the desk with the help of Freddie and they put it in the appropriate spot. "So, the bookshelves are going behind the desk, off one the sides-" "Will they fit next to the window in the middle?" Sam asked cautiously.

Freddie looked at the shape of the book shelve then the space there was to fit two of them between the window. "Lets find out." He shrugged as he grabbed hold of one of the shelves and helped Sam carry it towards the wall.

"Wow, that fit, kinda perfectly Benson." Sam commented. Freddie nodded and quickly said. "I'm sure Adam had them sized, here, help with this one." And they did the process again but this time bringing the second book shelve on the right side of the medium sized vertical window.

"Where does that one go?" Sam asked looking at the smaller shelve. "_That_ _one_, goes under the window..." Freddie mumbled. "I got it, but can you hand me-"

"ahhhh... aca.. aca waaaahh waaaahh!" The wails of Emma suddenly cut him off mid-sentence. "Nevermind." He chuckled.

"I'll get her." Sam swiftly said as she exited the room and walked upstairs to the little girls room. "Hey Emma, well kiddo, its about time you woke up- yeah! I know! We slept a looong time today, yes we did." Sam spoke in her baby voice to calm her down.

It worked beautifully as Emma stopped crying as soon as she heard the blondes voice. Sam bent down and picked her put from the crib holding her tight to her chest. "Geez kid, how long was that hu? Like four, five hours Em..." Sam continued to comment. She then looked up at the clock on the wall; it read 4:30pm.

"Freddie! Your ass better be downstairs changing in the next five minutes or your not going on your date tonight!" Sam threatened as she walked down the stairs.

"I know, I'm gonna be late, hold on a second!" He shouted from the upstairs unfinished office. Sam just chuckled and continued to coo Emma. "Is Fweddie gonna be late Em? Hum? He's gonna be a late duckie if he doesn't hurry, hu?" She smiled.

Emma just looked back up at her in wonder and let out a few random giggles. "Yeah, that's my girl."

...

"Have you seen my tie? You know, the simple black one?" Freddie shouted from the spare bedroom the temporarily shared.

Sam shrugged and placed Emma in the safe walker. "No, want me to look?" She asked in a helping matter. Freddie nodded. "Please, It's the only tie I brought from my apartment, god-where the hel-_heck _is it?!" He corrected himself after seeing Emma was in the same room.

"Relax Frednerd, we'll find it somewhere here." Sam commented. "Check your bag again, I'll check the guest room." She sighed.

She walked into the guest room, and walked around the bed. She tosseled with the neat bed covers, and nothing. She opened the dresser and found partially empty drawers one with socks and another with some shirts of Freddie's.

"Are you sure you-" "Found it!" He shouted from the family room. Sam quickly shut the drawer close and grabbed his phone off the top of the dresser after it buzzed.

"I think it's Claire." Sam commented handing him the phone. Freddie took it quickly after placing the tie around his neck.

"She just texted me to give me her address so I know where to pick her up." He let Sam know. The blonde nodded. His phone buzzed again. "And now she wants to know if I'm on my way." He exhaled lightly and started to text her back.

Sam rolled her eyes and look a quick glance at Emma who sat in the walker and curiously played with the toys attached it it.

"Okay let me do this, stay still, you clearly don't have time to text right now Benson but whatever." She sighed grabbing the two end of the tie in her hands. Freddie smiled and quickly thanks her not bothering to look up from his phone.

Sam folded and knotted the tie slowly and gently, her hands were slightly shaky when ever she was too close to him. She could smell his after shave and the freshening cologne he wore, she swore she never felt so weak standing next to a guy.

Then she remembered that this wasn't just a guy. This was Freddie Benson, her childhood best friend, the guy she partially shared everything with. She convinced herself that the reason her hands were shaky had nothing to do with the fact of having him that she waved it off saying she was feeling nervous about the band preforming tonight and all.

Freddie finished typing his text and put his phone in his pant pocket, then attempted to finished the tie himself. But as soon as his hand reach near it, Sam snapped. "You put your hands anywhere near this perfect Benson, and I'll bite them off." She warmed playfully.

Freddie smiled and retreated. "Okay fine!" A smirk crept to his face.

...

**That was that! Hope you liked and I'm so sorry about the long wait! I have no excuse other than I wasn't sure how to continue this yet... anyway it took me this long to plan the rest of the story, and the next chapter ( Part II ) of this one, will be here soon!**

**Leave a review! Like, please. I love reading what you guys think about it! And if you have any questions, please feel free to ask them!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Yours truly,**

**-C**


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter was inspired by The Sun, by The Naked and Famous_

**Chapter 8/The First Attack**

_Here it comes_

_The unavoidable sun_

_Where's my head?_

_And what the hell have I done?_

_And you know_

_I don't remember a thing_

_I don't remember a thing_

_"This is Freddie, You know what to do—beep." _"You better be lying in a ditch somewhere bleeding to death Benson! You're late, call me when you get this." Sam shouted through the phone furiously.

Sam hung the phone up after leaving him a third voice mail, and made her way to the spare bedroom with Emma on her hip. She proceeded to pick out an outfit for tonight, hoping to find one quickly, time was not on her side today.

After a couple moments she heard the front door swing open and shut, she froze as panic set on her thinking it could be anyone, she tried to recall if she locked the front door or not.

She had. "Hey—Sam?" Freddie's familiar voice echoed through the house. Sam instantly took a breath of relief loosening the tightened grip she had on Emma when she first heard the door.

"I'm in here!" she heard herself yell slightly irritated. She could hear Freddie's feet shuffling toward the spare room. He paced through the door, panting and proceeded to take his suit off as Sam prepared to scold him.

"You're late." She began as she watched him tale his jacket off and attempt to unbutton his shirt. Emma made a gurgling sound with her tongue in boredom, watching the adults begin to bicker.

"I know there was traffic." He explained throwing his shirt on the bed. "And you couldn't call to tell me where you were?" Sam continued to fight it. "Phone died, remind me to switch the battery." He simply replied.

"How convenient." She retorted as she shot him a glare. Freddie rolled his eyes but kept the playful smirk on his face. Sam caught note of this and asked. "Why are you so happy Benson? Whip that smirk off your face." She demanded in anger. The situation was not funny whatsoever.

"It's nothing, jeez Sam, calm down. I was fifteen minutes late!" Freddie yelled. "You were seventeen minutes late Fredward, you're sleeping on the floor from now on!" The blond shouted.

Freddie rolled his eyes once more. "Whatever Princess Puckett wants." He exhaled throwing this slacks on the bed next to the rest of his clothes. Sam then became very aware that he was standing almost naked right next to her. The only thing he wore, were his briefs, and the atmosphere in the room quickly escalated to awkwardness.

Freddie turned around and grabbed his sweat pants from the drawer of the dresser and pulled them on, as Sam tried not to blush standing there. "Here, take her. I have to get dressed." She said handing Emma to him.

"Hold on." He mumbled pulling a gray plain t-shirt over his head. "Hey Em's, what's up kid?" He said in a baby voice as he took her in his arms. "What's up?" He continued making a fool of himself in front of Sam.

The blond gave him a funny look and turned around grabbing a pair of jeans and a tank top from her drawer, before walking to the bathroom and getting dressed.

...

As Sam attempted to pull her jacket on in the bathroom she heard the bell at the front door ring before it opened. She frowned knowing they weren't expecting anyone, so she quickly walked out of the bathroom and toward the front of the house where she heard Freddie chatting away with two familiar voices.

"Spencer, Megan..." Sam exhaled as a smile formed on her lips. Spencer rushed over to hug her. "Hey, what's going on you guys? I didn't realize you were dropping by." Sam said as she hugged the older male.

Megan smiled as Sam quickly hugged her to and spoke. "Well, we tried calling you, but none of the calls went through. So—""

"—So, we decided to pop by and see how you're holding up." Spencer cut his wife happily off. Megan rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled. "Spencer's idea." She corrected.

Spencer sighed. "Well, we haven't heard from you guys in a bit and I was starting to get worried." He admitted.

Freddie grinned. "Well, I'm glad you guys came, I know little Emma here missed her uncle Spenc, didn't she?" He asked the baby on his arms in a childish tone.

Spencer couldn't contain his smile as Freddie handed her to him. "How's my favorite niece? Hu?" Spencer asked all goofy like. Sam chuckled and said. "Your _only_ niece."

They all chuckled along until Sam checked the time and was pulled back into reality. "Oh shiz, I gotta go or I'm gonna be late you guys." She groaned. "What? Go where?" Megan asked in disappoint. "A work thing, you guys couldn't possibly come at a worse time." She exhaled as she gathered her things into her bag.

"What time around coming back?" Freddie asked in curiosity. "I don't know nine, ten. She should be in asleep by the time I get back." Sam said.

Freddie gave her a nod, understanding. "Freddie you're not going?" Spencer butted in. Freddie shook his head. "Nah, I'm staying with Em's." He explained.

Spencer smirked and Megan followed. "That's the second reason we sorta came by," Spencer began. Sam and Freddie both frowned.

"Well, we not only wanted to see little Emma here, but maybe take her for the night?" Megan suggested. "Yeah, ya know, kinda like practice for when her cousin arrives." Spencer continued in explanation, Megan rubbed her swollen stomach happily.

Sam laughed. "You're serious?"

Spencer and Megan nodded. "I think we both _desperately_ need the practice." Spencer tried to persuade them.

Sam shrugged. "It's cool with me, but Freddie's watching her tonight, it's up to him really." Sam explained.

Spencer and Megan looked at Freddie. "I don't see why not." He smiled. "Now all I have to do, is figure out what I'm gonna do with all this free time." Freddie exhaled in relaxation.

Then Sam heard herself say something along the lines of "Why don't you come with me?" She swore she didn't know where that came from.

Freddie looked up at her for a second and she prayed he would decline her random offer, but instead he smiled and nodded. "Sounds fun."

_Damn, damn it, damn it, damn it Puckett. You and your stupid big mouth! Where in the world did that come from?! _Sam scolded herself as he watched Freddie pace toward the spare room. "Let me just get changed quickly." He said.

"Hurry up! I'm already late." Sam shouted after him.

...

"So who's playing here tonight?" Freddie asked following Sam towards the front of the club line. "This band we've been working with for a while, they just released their third album, maybe you've heard of them somewhere, they're called _Now_?"

Freddie nodded in astonishment. "Y-you work with Now?" Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah, what? Did you think I sign just anybody, they were our first band." She explained. They reached towards the front of the line without waiting, Sam flashed her VIP Producer tickets and the security guard didn't even question her. "Good evening Sam." He even greeted.

Freddie followed her inside and heard her say something along the lines of "You're not the only successful one Benson." with a laugh. Freddie looked around as they entered the club. People dancing, screaming in enjoyment, cheering on the opening act, it was so hectic in there for a minute he thought he lost Sam.

But he quickly caught sight of her heading towards the backstage area and paced to catch up to her.

"Sam what are we doing back here?" He asked. Sam turned around and shouted back. They could barely hear each other speaking it was so loud, so they had to shout.

"Gonna check on the band, come with me so I don't lose you!" She shouted back, Freddie nodded.

Sam flashed her pass towards another security guy and he let her pass upstairs, backstage. There she found the band huddling close to each other, all smiles, no nerves.

Freddie stayed a few feet back as she talked to them, back there they could actually hear themselves speaking—the loud noise didn't take over there.

"Sam!" One of the member of the band cried out. Sam grinned at them as she approached them. "Sammy!" Another followed. "What's up guys? How's everybody feeling?" She asked peering around them room. One of them scoffed. "Well, better now that you're here." He admitted, everyone laughed.

"Yeah, I know, I'm late, but I'm here now—" "—Who's that guy over there?" One of them asked, teasing her. Sam rolled her eyes. "That's my friend, Freddie. Fredster, come meet the band." Sam turned around. Freddie approached them all and took out his hand to shake theirs.

"Freddie Benson." "Wait—holy shit, you're that guy!" One said recognizing him. "Umm, what's it called?" He tried to remember where he knew Freddie from.

"You're that guy from ALLCOM."

Freddie nodded. "Yes I am—" "—Wow man! Sam, how do you know him?" "Yeah, Sam? How _do_ you know him?" Another member teased her. Sam rolled her eyes. "Freddie's a good old friend of mine, nothing more." She corrected.

Freddie chuckled.

"Alright, let's get down to business—" "—Your on in two!" Molly said pacing backstage trying to get everything down. "Thanks Moll's!" Sam shouted after her.

"Okay, you guys all set? Everything plugged in?" They nodded. "Everything's a go." "Yeah." "Well, almost everything, we wanted to know if you could introduce us—you're our producer and we kinda love you for getting us this far." They admitted.

Sam couldn't drop the smile on her face. "Are you guys serious?" She was astonished.

"Of course we are, now go kick so butt out there!" They said as they handed her a mic and pushed her towards the curtain. Sam had one moment to glance at Freddie before she was standing center stage with a microphone in her hand.

"How's everybody doing tonight!?" She shouted in excitement. The crowd cheered. "So, I've worked with these guys long before they were famous and well known, back when they were just starting out… they need no further introduction, so there they are, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for _Now_!"

Freddie watched from backstage behind the curtain, to him, she almost glowed out there on stage, the mic in her hand. He remembered catching her singing in the family room earlier today and a smile crept on his face in realization.

_Sam sings. _He thought, putting the puzzle pieces together. _She owns a record label… she should be the one on that stage…_

Freddie watched as the band made their way on the stage after the curtain opened and watched Sam approach him. She wore a smile from ear to ear, he could tell the excitement of the crowd pumped her up.

"That was great." Freddie complimented. Sam nodded. "It felt great—come on, let's enjoy the show!" She said partially _dragging_ him back in to audience.

_So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top_

_Don't hold back_

_Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check_

They got down in the front and began to cheer with the rest of the crowd, getting lost in their drowning music. In that moment, he couldn't get his eyes off Sam's. They were reflecting the light from the stage in them. Two shiny stars, is what he saw. Then she started dancing, her hair let loose and she began to sing along with the lyrics. _  
_

_I don't ever want to let you down_

_I don't ever want to leave this town_

_Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

He was so captivated by her. Maybe it was just the mixture of the goose-bumps he was getting from the music, and the crowd cheering and jumping with energy, but there was something about the woman that stood in front of him—he rarely has ever seen this side of Sam before. Sam suddenly stopped when she caught him gazing at her. "What?" She shouted with a smile.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand?_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

Freddie smiled back. "N-nothing!" He shouted. Suddenly Sam reach for his hand and dragged him closer to her, she started dancing once again. "Come on Benson! Let loose, have a little fun! We're only young once!" She chuckled.

Freddie nodded and joined her in dance. _Sam's right, I have to let loose, I gotta have some fun…_ He thought as he started jumping along with the crowd.

_Hey, this isn't bad, this is actually fun… _By now he couldn't contain his smile, the music pumped through him and he just let his body take control, not putting any rational thought to what he was doing, or what he looked like while he was doing it. For once in his life, he didn't care.

…

_Three hours later…_

"That was a great show you guys!" Sam complimented as she hugged each one of the members of the band backstage.

The concert was pretty much over, and everyone in the audience had gone home now, with the expectation off a few crew members backstage left to clean up.

"Thanks Sam—Hey! Uh, Perry here his hosting a little after party later, you in?" He asked setting his guitar down. Sam shook her head. "Sorry guys, can't gotta get home, I have a little one now." She slipped out.

Then she quickly remembered she hadn't really told anyone but Molly at the label. "Y-you, Samantha Puckett, have a little one at home?" He teased in shock.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, hard to believe I know." She chuckled, not brothering to explain.

"Wow, never pictured you as a mother Puckett," He continued to tease her. "Wait… who's the father?" Another member asked in confusion.

"Hey Sam! We should get going!" Freddie shouted from the backstage door that led to the front.

"I-I'm coming!" She shouted back her eyes widened quickly and her cheeks burned red as she watched one of the members piece it together. "You and Mr. ALLCOM have a kid—no freaking way!" He snickered.

"—It's not what you think." Sam tried to explain. "The how is it really, last time I checked you need to two to make a baby." One laughed.

"Wow Samantha, get some eh?" Another joked. Sam rolled her eyes, she couldn't control her blushing. "Okay guys, I see you've had too much to drink. I suggest you call it a night hu?" She laughed shaking her head, she started walking off.

"You bet!" One of them exclaimed a bit boozed. Sam chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Goodnight guys!"

"Night Blondie!"

"You all set?" Freddie asked her at the front entrance. Sam nodded. "Yup," As they walked to the car in silence Sam's stomach growled in hunger.

"Hey, what time is it Benson?" She asked not bothering to check her phone herself. Freddie looked and exhaled. "10:52."

Sam smiled as she got in her car and started the engine. "Good, that gives of plenty of time." Freddie settled in and frowned. "Plenty of time for what?" He asked putting his seatbelt on.

"Plenty of time to get food." She revealed. Freddie nodded. "As long as we're not going to Fatty Joe's I'm in."

"Don't worry, I got a place in mind."

…

Sam and Freddie sat across each other in a booth patiently waiting for their pizza to come. The blond sipped on her coke and watch Freddie. He didn't seem like he had anything to say.

"So, did you have fun tonight?" She asked playing with the straw in the glass cup. Freddie smiled and nodded. "Ya know, I did. I-I don't think I've so much fun since college." He admitted.

Sam smiled and continued to gaze at him in question. After a moment he spoke up realizing she was thinking something. "What?" He asked in amusement.

She shrugged then said. "I would've loved to see you in college."

Freddie chuckled. "No you don't." He laughed remembering some of the crazy shit he did.

She shoved his arm playfully and laughed. "Come on, I bet you weren't that bad, I mean, your Freddie Benson, king of the nerds!"

Freddie rolled his eyes and smiled. "Not in college I wasn't."

Sam peered at him for a moment not knowing what to believe. "I don't believe you," She simply said. Freddie took a sip of his drink and leaned back.

"It's true."

"Okay, what was the craziest thing you did?" She asked. Freddie thought about it for a minute then laughed to himself.

"What? –Come on, tell me!" She begged.

"Okay, okay. So, back at CAL TECH, me and my friend Mason almost set our Professor's office on fire after a getting a little wasted at a party." He revealed.

"But you didn't?" Sam asked.

Freddie chuckled. "No, Um, we were a little to drunk to figure out how to use matches." He admitted. "So we stuck to trashing his office instead."

"Wow, I have to say, I'm impressed Freddie, didn't know ya had it in you." Sam said as her eyes left Freddie and turned toward the pizza a waiter set down on the table.

"Holy moma, didn't realize how hungry I was till now." Sam exhaled, quickly ripping a slice apart from the rest and taking a bite. "Ummm." She moaned in delight.

Freddie smiled and took a bite of his slice as well. "What about you?" He asked. "What's the craziest thing you did in college?"

Sam took another hearty bite of her pizza and spoke. "You don't wanna know, trust me on this." She chuckled. "All I can say was, hell of a night."

"Aw come on Sam, I told you mine." He whined. Sam shook her head. "You don't want to know." She repeated. "But I'll give ya hint, it involves a trip to the hospital, and a man in utter pain Benson, it'll hurt your ears." She warmed.

Freddie took another bite of his pizza and said. "Okay, maybe you can tell me after we eat." He chuckled.

"Good idea."

…

"Man that pizza was to die for…" Sam mumbled rubbing her abnormally small stomach while leaning back.

Freddie nodded in agreement as he ate his last piece. "Uhumm."

"So how come you never came to visit me when we were in college?" Freddie asked almost out of nowhere. "I-I mean we both lived in LA…"

Sam was caught off guard and nearly had to ask him to repeat himself. "Um, I-I don't know, I guess after our break up and the fight we had after Carly left for Italy, I thought you wouldn't want to see me." Sam guessed taking one of the last sips of her drink.

Freddie frowned. "That fight meant nothing Sam, we were just angry and a lost with Carly leaving and things got a little out of hand. Before I knew it, you were halfway across to coast in LA!" He said.

Sam looked down. "I'm sorry, I was wrong, but I wasn't wrong for leaving Seattle. We had just graduated Freddie, and I wasn't about to stay in that dead beat town. I needed to leave."

"Without saying goodbye?" His voice nearly broke.

"That, I was wrong for not doing. I should said goodbye o-or left something behind—" "—Sam I found out you were gone through Spencer!" Freddie stated in disappointment.

"And he said you left nothing behind—n-no letter, no explanation—nothing." He explained his eyes sincere.

"How do you think I felt? I-I mean two weeks after Carly left, you packed your bags too… you didn't even tell Spencer where you were going." He exhaled conflicted.

Sam remained silent, just staring at him. "I found out where you were a month later from a phone call with Carly. Y-you didn't answer my calls o-or my texts. It was like I was dead to you."

"I-I couldn't Freddie—" "—Why?" He demanded an answer. "Be-because I still loved you." Sam whispered out fiercely.

Freddie's frown immediately dropped. "During that fight you told me you were sick of me Freddie, that you were going to be so happy to get away from me when you left for college. I guess I couldn't see you because part of me believed those words." She mumbled.

Freddie shook his head. "That fight meant nothing to me Sam, we both said hurtful stuff—" "—Yeah, and it was enough to keep us apart for four years." Sam explained.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get home before I crash." She said shuffling out of the booth and standing up.

"Alright." Freddie exhaled dropping his anger. "Let's go."

…

As they turned on their street Sam turned her phone on and noticed she had several missed calls from a strange number. She frowned and quickly asked Freddie if he recognized it.

"M-maybe… I think so—grab my phone and check if it's in my contacts." He said as he was unable to do it himself for he was driving.

Sam turned his phone on and saw he too, had missed calls from the same number, but his had a name attached to it. "Y-yeah, Officer Neal Bruke." Sam read.

Freddie frowned. "Call him back, see what he wants." Sam nodded and pressed the call back button.

The phone rang a few times but it went to voicemail "I'm not getting through." Sam said, sighing. "Leave a message then." Freddie instructed.

"_I'm sorry, the number you have reach is unavailable, please leave a message after the tone—" _"Oh my god!" Sam nearly shouted as they approached the house Freddie slowed the car into an eventual stop and Sam tossed her seatbelt off and ran out the door so quickly.

Red and blue lights flashed around the large house, the front door and garage door open wide, the place was crawling with police and a few sniffing dogs.

"What the hell is going on!?" Sam shouted back into the car to Freddie. Freddie stopped the car in its place and got out as well. "I-I don't know." He mumbled utterly confused.

He then shut the door behind him and walked closer trying to find a familiar face among all the officers. Sam followed him in suit not daring to step a foot in front of him. "Sir, you step back!" an officer stated as soon as he saw them attempting to approach the house.

"Th-that's my house, wh-what the hell is going on here?!" Freddie almost shouted. The officer sighed and then continued to explain. "There was break in –apparently nothing seems to be missing—" Sam turned her head back towards the house and spotted Agent Burke talking on his phone by the front of the door.

"Agent Bruke!" Sm cried out pacing towards him. "Hey! Hey you can't be there!" She heard the police officer shout behind her. Sam quickly dismissed him and approached the FBI agent.

"Agent Bruke, what's going on?" Neal exhaled. "I'm gonna have to call you back." He said to the phone before he hung up. "Miss. Puckett," He started. Sam heard two pairs of feet run behind her. An arm grabbed her wrist harshly, she pulled away.

"Ma'am you can't be here.' She heard the officer behind her sternly say. "It's alright Carl, let them stay." Neal addressed the officer. "Can you explain all this?" Freddie asked in confusion. "I-If this was a break in shouldn't—"

"I'm afraid this isn't a normal break in Mr. Benson." Officer Burke tried to explain. "Follow me, I'll show you what I mean." He said as he walked into the house, he led them to the family room. "All technology is, your laptop, television… if this were a normal break in there items such as this would be missing."

Freddie shook his head. "So, what are you trying to say here?" Sam looked Neal dead in the eye; she was beginning to realize what he meant. "Oh god." She exhaled under her breath.

"What I'm saying is there's enough evidence here to connect this break in, with the murder of your friends." Bruke stated.

"W-why would they break in and not take anything?" Sam quickly asked.

Bruke exhaled and looked around. "We believe they're looking for something, what that is, we have no idea."

Freddie peered at the man. _Oh shit. _He thought. Sam turned to Freddie and gave him a questionable look, he could see she was barely keeping it together, with tears threatening to escape her eyes.

They stood so close together that he could feel her hand brushing against hers. And without thinking he grabbed it and looked back down at her. His eye's seemed to say; _It's gonna be okay._

…

**Hiya, I know, I know I haven't updated in so long! Ughhhh But I'm on summer vacation now and **updates will be weekly**! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! (Leave a review!) The lyrics used in this chapter are obviously not mine, they belong to Imagine Dragons! I take no credit for them!**

**-C**


	9. Chapter 9

_**THIS IS A WARNING, this chapter is rated M for sexual references and alcohol use. If you are under aged, please take this as a warning. Thank You. This is an official warning. -C**_

_This chapter is inspired by the song Still, by Daughter (I suggest you listen to this wile reading.)_

**Chapter 9/ The Runaway's**

After their conversation with Officer Burke, Sam and Freddie sat in the heated car in silence. "What's going on Freddie?" Sam asked harshly, she eyed in suspicion. She could tell he knew something she didn't.

"N-not now Sam—" He started. "—Then when, hu?" She spat out in utter frustration. She didn't know what was going on and demanded to be told.

Freddie turned his head swiftly towards her and state in a calm, reasoning voice. "Not now okay, let's get out of here." He attempted to start the car but Sam stopped him in the process, making the engine die.

"Go where?" She asked in confusion. "I let go of my apartment a couple days ago—" "Then we'll go to mine." As soon as Sam heard this her heart dropped in disappointment. The question of why did he not let go of his apartment linger in her mind during the car ride.

_Did he think this wasn't going to work? Did he want to move back to his place? Why didn't he tall me? _She thought aimlessly.

Sam couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by him. _Does this whole deal mean nothing to him? No—it does, I'm sure it does. _She tried to convince herself that it was nothing, but no matter how hard she tried, it bothered her.

…

Freddie drove down First Avenue South and pulled up into the back garage. "Y-you live in the Terry Denny building?" Sam asked, a slight smile played on her face. Freddie nodded. Carly, uh, actually told me about this place, she had quite the historic background so I looked into it and bought a space here.

"Now I see why you didn't let your apartment go…" Sam mumbled under her breath. "Should we call Spencer and Megan, let them know what's going on?" Freddie asked as he parked the car in his old spot.

Sam shook her head. "It's late, I think they're asleep. I don't want to bother them Benson."

Freddie nodded. "Your right, come on." He said getting out, Sam followed him as he led her towards the elevator.

"How come I've never been here?" Sam frowned in a little disappointment. Freddie shrugged and pressed the button for the fifth level. "Probably cause I'm almost never here." He chuckled. Sam shot him a questionable look.

"I used to work in the office non-stop, that's why I bought a couch in my office, I used to sleep there occasionally." He admitted. "Wow Benson, workaholic, I guess I'm not surprised." Sam teased as Freddie rolled his eyes in amusement.

The door opened and Freddie took his keys out as he walked further down the hall. "Here it is," He unlocked it and the door swung open.

Inside they were first met with a large rectangular dark wooden dinner table, which Freddie set his keys on after he locked up. That was the only thing Sam could see without the light being turned on.

When Freddie flipped the switch the apartment bloomed in light, and exposed is rare qualities, such as the brick rusty walls, and the high white ceiling. There were two large tall windows parallel to the door at the end of the living room, which was done simply modern; containing of a duty black lounge couch sitting opposite to a television screen and coffee table.

As she turned there were neither the kitchen, nor only bedroom had any doors; it was rather an open layout. The kitchen stood to the right of the dinner table closed in by an arch made of bricks which included an island counter, where metallic stools lined up against it.

A second, narrower brick arch stood to its left opening its self into the comfortably small-ish bedroom. Two identical pair of windows that stood in the living room where there to the left of the white bed. The bed faced parallel to the arch opening with only a few black picture frames above its headboard-less white frame to decorate the space. Along both sides of the bed stood two white bed side tables which held a few personal items, such as books and an alarm clock.

"Nice place Fredhead." Sam complimented.

Freddie sighed and briefly thanked her before setting his jacket on the back of a chair at the dinner table and walking into his room towards the dresser that stood facing the bed. Sam walked around the small apartment and looked around. She paced by the television set and found his collection of Galaxy Wars DVD's along with a few webisodes from their days on iCarly. She chuckled at this remising in the old days.

Freddie pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of thin flannel navy blue pajama pants from the several clothes he left there just in case he quickly put them on, before Sam decided to walk into the bedroom out of curiosity or something.

"Hey Sam, come in here.' He called out after quitting an attempt to find her something to sleep in.

Sam entered the bedroom. "What's up?" She asked. "Uh, ju-just find something to sleep in I guess?" Freddie said as he took a step back to make room for her, and scratched the back of his neck.

Sam approached the dresser and peered inside. After a couple of moments she saw he was still behind her looking over her shoulder. She turned her head around and shot in another questionable look. "You don't need to hold my hand Frednerd." She teased.

Freddie nodded quickly in an awkwardly motion and he walked out of the room and down towards the bathroom. "I-I have a extra tooth brush in here if you want!" He called out.

Sam chuckled softly to herself and shook her head in amusement. After another look, she grabbed an old Cuddlefish t-shirt of his and a pair of gray sweats, but after pulling on the shirt, seeing that it went all the way down to above her knee's she ditched the sweats and went to the kitchen in search of some hard liquor.

…

"You wanna take the bed?" Freddie asked Sam as he stood in the narrow arch. Sam shrugged almost insecurely taking a gulp of the scotch she held in her hand. "I-I don't know if I can sleep at a time like this Freddie." She admitted weakly.

"A-are you drinking my forty-year old scotch Sam?" He asked in almost panic. "It-it was the only alcohol you had Freddie." She shrugged.

This caught Freddie's attention and he quickly made his way towards her, not caring about the expensive scotch anymore. _She called me Freddie, not good. _He thought swiftly. Freddie took a seat on his bed next to her and observed her.

She was looking into her lap, and fidgeting with her fingers aimlessly. "Sam—" "—What do they want?" She asked helplessly. "Why can't they just leave us alone?"

Freddie's heart sank just hearing her like this. "Who, Sam?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "That's the thing! W-we don't even know who they are! O-or want they want! This whole thing is helpless." Sam took another drink of the glass in her hand.

"I-I mean, first the label, now the house…" Sam trailed off, but Freddie's mind stopped at _"the label," _

"Did you just say the label?" He asked in confusion, on high alert. Sam froze cursing at herself momentarily. She looked up at Freddie slyly. "Y-yeah… a couple days ago when I went in, in the morning, the back door was open wide the whole place was trashed—"

"—What?! Why didn't you tell me?" Freddie almost exploded. Sam shrugged. "At the time, I thought it was nothing… I thought that it was maybe just a couple of kids that got in and wanted to mess with me… but now I see it wasn't." She mumbled the last part.

"We-we have to report this to Agent Bruke." Freddie stated as Sam nodded in agreement. "I-I know." She leaned down and grabbed the bottle pouring her second serving in the glass.

"But first, you have to stop lying to me Freddie." She said in defeat she looked into his chocolate brown eyes; they stared back her in confliction. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said lying.

Sam shot him a glare. "Stop playing me Benson! I could tell something was up ever since Agent Bruke said they're looking for something!" She growled hitting him in the shoulder.

Freddie shut his eyes and exhaled deeply for a moment. Sam continued to fight it. "Come on, what can't you tell me Freddie? I'm on your side here, but I won't be if you don't tell me!" This time it was Freddie who took a drink, as he grabbed the glass and drank a fourth of it.

"I think, I think I know what they're looking for…" He gulped. Sam couldn't take her eyes off him.

"S-U-R-i." He said.

"Suri?" Sam asked in confusion. Freddie nodded. "Sustained, Un-euthinzed, restricted, Software; S-U-R-i." He explained, but one look at Sam and he could tell she was lost. "It's this project me and Adam worked on years ago—we listed it as a failed project, only a few people that work for ALLCOM know it even existed."

"Okay?" Sam frowned. "What would someone want with some failed program?" Freddie gulped and took a moment. "That's the thing," He started taking another drink.

"It's not failed. We completed it, and when we tested it out it; nearly turned off the Seattle power-grid. This thing is dangerous."

"Wait—that was you guys; that weird, power outage no one could explain a couple years ago?" Sam asked bewildered in shock. Freddie nodded slyly. "That's why we hid it, after that, the FED's investigated everything that could've taken the power outage out, so we disabled the program and listed it as failed. The FED's never suspected anything."

"Okay… well where is it? Destroy it or something!" Sam cried in frustration grabbing the glass, she chugged down nearly half of it. Freddie shrugged. "I-I don't know, after we listed it as a failed project I let Adam take it, he said he was going to hide it somewhere—he never told me…" Freddie exhaled.

"So now we have the kid, and an untraceable dangerous computer program." Sam mumbled in disappointment. "Do you have any idea where he could've put it?"

Freddie shook his head. "No clue, Adam was pretty much an open and closed book, there was a lot I knew about him, and a lot I didn't." He admitted taking another drink of the scotch in his hand.

San nodded. "Yeah, he was a weird goof—well I guess we know what to do now." She sighed. Freddie nodded in agreement. "Find the program—"—and destroy it." Sam finished the sentence for him.

"Come on, Benson. Let's sleep." Sam exhaled with a yawn, sleep was beginning to set on her. "I'll take the couch." Freddie said as he stood up. Sam shook her head, and from her sitting position she fell on her back on the bed. "No, stay." She whispered.

Freddie smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah come on, and help me up here." Freddie turned the lights off and walked back to Sam where and reached out his hand to help her up, after setting the glass down next to the bottle. And as he did and her feet touched the floor to support herself her ankles tangled themselves onto his and before they knew it she fell back on the bad bringing him down with her with the strong grip she had on his hand.

Freddie caught himself before his body fell on hers and crushed her. "Sorry." She whispered. "I-it's okay." He struggled out, he was focused and almost shock that he was that close to her that word s came slowly to him.

The atmosphere in the room quickly heated as they breathed lightly on each other for a few moments. All Freddie could think in the moment was how good she smelled, and how gorgeous she looked with the moonlight shining down on her.

Sam's mind went blank, and suddenly she was a teenager again—the same teenager who once loved Freddie more than she did. She looked into his eyes and her heart unexpectedly leaped—she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

But she didn't care, because here was this amazing guy, hovering right on top her. And before she could think anymore, she leaned up and kissed him passionately.

At first, Freddie was so shocked he didn't move, but after a quick second he reacted and kissed her back, letting his body gently on her. Sam's arms moved up and down his back soothingly. He moaned in pleasure.

Sam wrapped her legs around his and before she could process it, she was on top on him. His hands laced around her waist pulling her closer to him. He swore he hadn't felt so alive in months.

Sam remained with her lips locked on his as they sat up uncontrollably, she proceeded to pull his shirt off and continue. From there Freddie brought her back down on the bed and started kissing her neck and down.

He only stopped for a brief moment and locked his eyes on hers. "You sure?" He asked trying to catch his breath. Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Then he got back up quickly and dug through his nightstand drawer. "Wh-what are looking for?" Sam asked, she was a little boozed from the three glass's of scotch she consumed.

Freddie turned back toward her with a smirk after finding what he needed. Sam smiled back up at him and took off the Cuddlefish t-shirt of his she wearing, leaving her in only a simple black bra. She stood back up, her heart wildly racing, and after Freddie finished his thing, she grabbed him and pulled him back down with her.

…

**Hi, well there is chapter nine! Major seddie towards the end here haha… Um, yeah… so next chapter you get to see their reaction in the morning! Funtimes! Hahaa… okay this chapter was obviously rated M, as said in the warning up top. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and leave a review! Next update Wed.**

**-C**

HeH


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter was inspired by Delta Spirit, by Yamaha._

**Chapter 10/ To My Oldest Friend**

_Buzz, buzz, buz_—"H-hello?" Sam exhaled coming to her senses, as she rubbed her eyes with her free hand. She supported her upper body on his elbow and grabbed her PearPhone from the side table.

"Sam! –Baby! –Megan, now!" Spencer shouted through the phone in a confusing matter. Sam frowned and shook her head, trying to make sense of what he was saying. "W-what?"

"Spencer, slow your roll. Wha-what's going on?" She asked with a yawn, now fully awake. "The baby is coming—" "Spencer get your ass out the door now!" Sam heard Megan in the background screaming her head off in pain.

"C-coming dear!" Spencer shouted towards her. "Sam, you've got to help me—she's going crazy." He mumbled into the phone without Megan hearing.

Sam chuckled. "Oh my god, the baby is coming…" She exhaled in slight delight. "Yeah," Spencer breathed. "I-I can't do all this alone, you gotta come get Emma—Sam, please!" He panicked through the phone, Sam could hear him locking the door. Another agitated scream erupted from Megan, something about him hurrying up.

Sam chuckled. "Which hospital are you heading to?"

"Seattle Med on fourth street—" "The one by Deli Doughnuts?" Sam interrupted. Spencer sighed. "Yes the one by Deli Doughnuts why does that matter?!" He snapped.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, Moma get's hungry at this hour—" "Are you even usually awake at this hour?!"

The blonde shook her head. "No, not usually—" "Then how do you know if you're hungry—"

"I _just_ know!" And with that she hung the phone up and fell back down into the bed. Her head turned to face across the room where she could see the time. It read; 4:19am.

"Ughh…" A moan that was no hers cut through the silence. Sam quickly froze in panic as she remembered she was lying in Freddie Benson's bed, wrapped in his sheets, naked, and right after they…

"Oh crap." She muttered under her breath.

"S-Sam what was that?" He mumbled out, with a sleepy yawn. Sam's heart literally felt like it was going to burst as she turned over and faced him. He lay asleep on his stomach, one arm under his pillow, making his arm scrunch up and almost flex, revealing his toned muscles. A part of her didn't want to get up.

"Um, that was Spencer, Megan's water broke, they're on their way to Seattle Med." She said now forcing herself to get up. At some point she realized that Freddie didn't come to his senses and figure out that he himself, was naked and tangled in the sheets.

"Come on, we gotta go." Sam said bending down and picking up the Cuddlefish concert t-shirt of his off the floor and sliding it on to her small figure.

"Come on Benson get up!" She then shouted running into the bathroom and shutting the door before he could piece together what they had just done.

_Oh my god… what time is it? Why am I so tired? _Freddie thought as he swung his feet off the side of the low bed and rubbed his eyes. He turned his head towards the clock which revealed the time to be, 4:27am.

_That figures, it's like the crack of dawn… ugh. _He yawned once more and got off the bed, quickly realizing he was bare. _Holy shit! Holy shi—okay, okay Freddie. Get your shit to together. Get your shit together. _He quickly rushed to his closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt, putting them on as fast as he could—fearing Sam would walk out the bathroom door any second.

_Okay… what do I now? …do I bring it up? Do I pretend it never happened? Shit Freddie! What the hell did I walk myself into? This is Sam Puckett! Mother of all evil, destroyer of all soul's—okay… I think I took it too far. _

From that point he rushed towards the living room, in search for his jacket and shoes. He heard the bathroom door swing open and Sam head down the same way.

_This is bad, real bad. _Sam thought strapping her boots on quickly.

_Man, I could literally feel the awkwardness. _Freddie thought in disappointment as he pulled his jacket on and grabbed the keys off the dining table.

…

Sam and Freddie rushed towards the receptionist's desk in excitement. "Um, we're looking for a Megan Shay?" Sam panted. The lady at the desk typed the name up rather quickly. "Oh, looks like she just got here, room 76, through those doors and down the hall to your right. I'll let you in." She smiled at them as she pressed the button which unlocked the doors and opened them.

"Thanks!" Freddie shouted back as they paced through the door and followed the receptionist's directions.

"Spencer!" Sam exclaimed as soon as she saw him standing outside the closed door, Emma in his arm hollering. "I-I can't get her to stop crying—a-and Megan doesn't want to see a baby right now, so she kicked us out."

Freddie chuckled in amusement as Sam took Emma from his arms and tried to calm her down. "Thanks." Spencer mumbled with a tired smile. "Now, go. She's waiting for you." Freddie said referring to Megan who he could hear through the wooden door.

Spencer smiled. "I didn't get enough sleep for this."

Sam and Freddie laughed lightly and nudged him to go in there. "Thanks for being here you guys…" Spencer smiled in appreciation, then a flash of excitement appeared on his face. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" He said in joy as he walked through the door.

"Emma shh… shh." Sam tried to calm her down. But Emma wouldn't listen, she fussed in Sam's arms aimlessly as she cried out in confusion.

"She needs to sleep." Freddie said. Sam stopped what she was doing and shot in a 'no kidding' glare. "Come on, I think I saw a waiting room back down there." Freddie sighed. "No one was in there; it should be a nice silent place to put her to sleep." Sam nodded and followed him back down the hall.

…

"Come on Emma, please…" Sam moaned trying to cradle the little girl in her arms but failing. Emma just kicked and arched her back to get out from Sam's embrace and to sit up.

"I think there's too much excitement for her to sleep." Freddie mumbled yawning. Sam tried once again to hold her laying on her back, but this time Emma let out a wail and threatened to cry if she does that again.

Sam sighed in annoyance. "Why? Why can't you sleep!?" Sam whined, now letting Emma sit up on her lap. The little girl kicked her feet in triumph and then look up at Freddie who sat next to Sam.

"What?" He asked in his baby voice. "Hu? What?" He chuckled back down at her in amusement. "Ughh, how are you not tried at a time like this?" Sam mumbled ungratefully.

Emma giggled.

"I am, I just don't want to be a pain in the—butt, and whine all the time—" "—oh, you mean like how I am?" Sam defended herself.

Freddie rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes. Like how you are. Sam you're acting like a child!" He almost shouted.

Sam glared at him and handed him the baby. "Nice to know how you feel Benson." And with that she left the room.

Freddie scoffed in anger, as Emma looked back up at him in wonder with her big curious eyes. "That was my fault right?" He sighed.

Emma remained silent but raised her hand and pushed her fingers into her mouth and sucked at them. "Yeah, I know… she'll come though."

"Hey, where's Sam?" Spencer asked popping his head into the room out of nowhere. Freddie looked up. "Oh, um she—she had to take a call." Freddie lied trying to hide the fact that Sam and him weren't exactly getting along.

"At five am in the morning?" Spencer asked in confusion approaching him. Freddie ran his hands up his hands and into his hair and sighed. He was caught in the lie.

"You two fighting?" Spencer mumbled softly.

Freddie nodded looking towards the older male. "It's really nothing, but it seems that every time we talk now, we end up fighting –and it-it just exhausting…" He exhaled.

Spencer nodded. "It'll get better, I mean; you're Sam and Freddie. It'll be all right." Spencer said.

Freddie slightly chuckled. "Well, for Emma's sake, I sure hope so—anyway, enough about me. How's Megan?"

A smile appeared on Spencer's face. "Good, she's not in much pain anymore. They gave her an epidural… so she's not screaming into my face anymore… she's about four centimeter's dilated… they said she'll start pushing when they get to around ten." He informed Freddie.

Freddie genuinely smiled at him. "Well congrat's man… you guys know the gender?" He asked curiously. Spencer shook his head. "No…we wanted it to be a surprise…"

Freddie nodded, understanding. "You should get back there, you have a very pregnant wife who isn't going to stay pregnant for long."

Spencer chuckled as he got up from the seat. "Okay, oh and… try Deli's Doughnuts across the street if you can't find Sam." Freddie chuckled. "Of course she'd be there, thanks man."

…

Sam sighed as she took a bite of the sugary doughnut and leaned forward on the booth seat to indulge the flavor. "Hmm."

"Mind if I join you?" A voice came out of nowhere, interrupting her enjoyment of the food. Freddie stood in front of her in the almost vacant doughnut shop, holding Emma in her car seat.

Sam exhaled and nodded, giving in. "If you came here to lecture me I'm not—" "—no. I came here, because I don't want to be alone… and, because we need to talk, about what—um what happ—what we did last night…" He struggled out setting the car-seat with Emma on the booth bench next to him.

Sam stopped eating and nearly dropped her doughnut when she heard him. "W-we don't need to talk, t-there's a perfectly good explanation for what happened last night—a-and it's not what you think." Sam started trying to reason with him.

Freddie frowned but smirked in amusement at her reason. "That's your excuse?"

Sam shot him a glare. "Excuse? Have you forgotten it takes two to make that mistake?" Freddie grabbed a doughnut from the pink box that sat on the middle of the table. "So that's what your gonna call it; a mistake?"

Sam shrugged. "What else are we gonna call it Freddie? The right thing? T-The responsible thing that two adults should do, when they gain custody of a child?" She trailed off trying to make sense of the situation.

Freddie took a bite of his doughnut and shrugged. "I-I don't know… for all I know you're scheming in that clever brain of yours; a way to pin this on me. All I'm saying is—that's not gonna happen—"

"—Look Benson, we were both a little hammered last night mostly from the scotch and the excitement of the concert… we were both dumb and irresponsible—that's all."

"So what happened last night meant nothing to you?" Freddie asked trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. Sam nodded abruptly. "Yup." She popped the P in yup, without any feeling what-so-ever.

"Okay…yeah, me too." He exhaled, setting his elbow on the table, and peering down at Emma. "It meant nothing." He mumbled, trying to convince himself.

"I can't believe she's sleeping." Sam commented referring to Emma who sat asleep in her car-seat. "The magic of the car-seat I tell ya." Freddie made an attempt at a joke.

Sam nodded in agreement. "I see that—oh, um, how are Megan and Spenc, did you get a chance to talk to them?"

He nodded picking up another doughnut. "Yeah, last time I checked they were almost half-way there." The corner's of Sam's lips arched into a smile. "That's great—we should head back soon."

Freddie nodded then hesitated. "Yeah, maybe after a coffee run?" He suggested. "That's probably a great idea," Then she leaned in and continued to talk in a hushed tone. "I heard their coffee here kinda sucks."

Freddie then chuckled. "Hopefully Skybucks is open at this hour." He commented, glad they got off the topic of their _situation_—he was a little disappointed. _This is Sam Puckett I'm talking about here, what was I to expect? _He thought to himself as he watched her smile back at him as if nothing ever happened between them.

_Maybe it's just not meant to be…_

…

**Hi! I updated today yay! Hope you like! IK it's shorter than usual… but this is kinda just a 'what happens next' chapter! I will try to update as soon as Saturday! Thanks for reading! And leave a nice little tiny review! Love ya guys!**

**-C**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11/ And Onto Us a Child is Born**

"God I cannot believe Skybucks isn't open at a time like this!" Sam exhaled in disappointment as she put her phone back on the table in the doughnut shop.

"Well it is nearly 5:30am, what do you expect Sam?" Freddie asked with a sly smirk on his face. Sam glared at him as she crossed her arms and pouted like a small child would. "All those countless times I bought a coffee when I didn't really need one..." She muttered under her breath.

Freddie chuckled. "Let's just go back to the hospital, I'm sure they have something to keep us awake there." He suggested.

"I'm sure they do Fredster, but momma only drinks the best coffee—" "—Will you quit calling me those stupid nicknames?" Freddie groaned in annoyance. He was getting tired of being treated as if he was back in high school and finally spoke up for himself.

This time it was Sam who smirked.

"We're not in high school anymore, there's no reason for you to use those pet names Sam! Plus I'm like a whole foot taller than you—" Sam laughed in a hushed tone as not to wake Emma, she couldn't believe Freddie had the gut to stand up to her like that.

"Oh I have a reason Benson." Sam said. Freddie looked back at the blonde in confusion. "You do?"

"Yeah, right here, right now, your face." She smirked teasing him. But he wasn't amused, he was more annoyed at her than anything really.

"Well—okay, what if I called you Sammy all the time?" "—You say that again and your tongue will be halfway down your throat before you can say unfair, Benson." Sam threatened defensively.

Freddie shook his head lightly amused by her threat. "Alright, alright, no need to get defenseless here. Let's just drop it and head back to the hospital." Freddie suggested as he stood up and gently grabbed the car seat. Emma was still silently asleep in it.

...

"Hey guys," Spencer greeted from the frame of the waiting room.

Sam and Freddie both stood up and marched toward Spencer, leaving Emma behind asleep in her car seat. "Hey Spence, how she doin'?"

Spencer sighed happily and shook his head. "She's hanging in there, she's at eight centimeters now." Sam chuckled remembering her experience of watching Carly in a twelve hour labor.

"Are threats being thrown?" She asked huskily. Spencer nodded, but this time in a slightly amused suspicious face. "Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"One learns a few things when watching Carly in labor." Sam explained nudging Freddie in the elbow. He had been there too, but not as long as Sam had.

The husky smiles on their faces only lasted a moments before they faded, and the lasting silence took over. It was Sam who interrupted it and spoke first. "Well uh, give her our best okay?" Spencer nodded quickly and smiled once more, the mention of his late sister only brought painful memories. "Yeah, I just uh, wanted to fill you guy's in, I-I should head back though… see you two in few?"

The pair nodded in agreement. "Well be here." Freddie sighed turning back to Sam who looked a little taken back by what she said.

"You okay?" He asked her swiftly. Sam nodded after a moment. "Yeah," She exhaled. "Wh-why wouldn't I be?" She asked lying, Freddie could see right through her in that moment. The truth was she was far from fine, the mention of Carly just slipped out uncontrollably. She didn't mean to upset Spencer, or remind him of her.

She just said it without thinking.

"Don't do that with me Sam." Freddie spoke in disapproval. Sam looked up at him with a guilty expression. "Do what?" She asked faintly trying to stretch the lie.

"Don't lie, I can see you're not fine." He said almost sternly. "Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Freddie approached her. Sam looked down at the ground trying to ignore him.

"Look at me." He said gently, softly raising her chin with his hand, making her look up at him.

"What?" She exhaled sharply.

"It's okay Sam… to talk about her… it's okay." He reassured her. Sam nodded lightly and broke the gaze she held on his captivation brown eyes. "I know." She shot back. "It jus—it doesn't feel like it." She whispered.

Freddie took a step forward and wrapped his tone arms around her back. The blond just stood there, quite in shock from the hug that came out of nowhere, but after a few moments she raised her arms and hugged him back.

She feared this would appear to make her weak, but then she remembered this was Freddie, the guy who knew she held an iron fist of power when needed. She had nothing to fear.

Her eyelids uncontrollably closed, the comfort of his arms around her small body felt so sensational that she closed them in comfort. Sam exhaled swallowly and inhaled, trying to clear her head but mistakenly taking a in the his scent as she breathed in.

The aroma was so surprisingly pleasant she stayed there for a few seconds, hoping to stretch the moment as much as she could.

After a few seconds, Sam pulled back, not being able to resist the nice gesture any longer. "Thanks." She said faintly before retreating to a seat by Emma.

Freddie nodded, his eyes following her all the way back to her chair. "I'm gonna go, uh, find a coffee machine or something, they should have one around here." He exhaled before he turned around and walked out of the waiting room.

…

Freddie exhaled deeply as he walked down the wide hospital hallway. He ran a hand through his hair in almost frustration. He knew he had to stop this, he was getting dangerously close to Sam.

Sleeping in the same bed, unintentional flirting, having sex. They were acting immature, and they couldn't do that, not when there's a child involved. He knew they had to stop playing games in order for their situation to word out smoothly.

He sighed and continued walking, but he couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened. Just last month everything was normal, Carly and Adam were alive, Emma had her parents, Freddie had his partner and Sam had her best friend. Nothing suspicious was going on at work, there weren't break-in's and strange men.

His life was fine, it was perfectly fine. Hell, he was even planning on asking out his receptionist! After receiving the news that dreadful night, he woke up in the morning, thinking it was all a dream, a horrible nightmare. But when he opened his eyes and found himself on the couch in Carly and Adam's house, he couldn't believe it.

This still all felt pretty new to him, all in one night he was handed a kid, a house, the whole company, and a lifetime partnership with Sam Puckett.

He had no idea what he was doing.

Sometimes he felt like giving up. He felt like taking the wrong exit on the highway and drive south, all the way to California to start a new life. But he could never bring himself to leave Sam and the baby.

"Excuse me sir, are you lost, do you need help finding a certain room or?" A voice asked him, pulling him out of his trace. He cleared his head and looked down at the nurse who stood before him.

"Uh, yeah, do you guys have any coffee around here?" He asked completely lucid. The nurse shot him a smile. "We sure do, it's just around that corner in front of the nurses' station."

Freddie smiled at her. "Thanks."

…

_Two hours later…_

"I really can't drink this anymore Benson." Sam said in disgust as she put the coffee cup on the ground by her feet.

Freddie smirked. "Wow, I never pictured you as a softie when it came to coffee Sam." He teased taking a sip of his.

Sam shot him a glare. "Shut it Benson, I'm not a softie, I just like quality in a coffee, not this crap." She stated. Freddie chuckled. "Right—"

"Guys!" Spencer shouted sticking his head into the waiting room. There was a smile on his face the size of Texas. Both Freddie and Sam's faces looked up at the older male, their hearts racing.

Sam stood first, just exchanging glances with the tall goof, they didn't need to words to communicate, one look at his face and she knew he was a dad.

"Aw congrat's Spence!" Freddie exclaimed, picking Emma in her car-seat from one of the chairs. "Come on you guys I want you to meet someone." He said as he led then down the hall to where his wife was currently in.

He opened the door fairly quickly, to excited to let their anticipation boil. Inside the room, the atmosphere was completely different. It was quiet, peaceful, humble. Megan lay on the bed, a genuine grin on her face. She was completely at peace with the world, though her features told you differently. In her arms she held a small bundle, who was quietly sleeping away without a care in the world.

"Hi." She whispered in a hushed tone, as they walked in. Sam was the one who approached them first, with Freddie right behind her, handing Emma to Spencer. Smiles instantly formed on their faces as they set their eyes on the infant in its mothers arms.

"Sam, Freddie. I want you to meet our son, Nolan Adam Shay." Megan introduced quietly as she turned the baby gently to face the pair.

"Oh my god." Freddie exhaled in disbelieve. "Adam." He whispered faintly in realization. "Yeah, we decided with Adam, being the amazing man he was, for his middle name." Megan said.

"In remembrance." Spencer added his voice breaking. Sam and Freddie nodded. "I like that." Sam said.

"Nolan, Nolan Adam Shay." She repeated with a smile. "Can I hold him?" Sam asked, a few tears stinging her eyes. "Sam I don't think—" Freddie began, but Megan cut him off. "Its fine, of course you can."

Sam's smile immediately turned to a grin as Megan handed her the small, adorable infant. She held in protectively in her arms as she gazed down at him.

"Oh my god." She exhaled faintly gently rocking him. "He's so tiny." She added, completely mesmerized by the small bundle. Freddie took his eyes off Nolan and set them on Sam's face and smiled. This was the most happy he's seen her in awhile. She was focused on the baby, that Freddie took the time to gaze at her for awhile.

In her glassy eyes he saw a mixture happiness, love… but also guilt. It took him moment, but he figured out why. _Carly wasn't there_. His heart sank. Carly and Adam weren't there with them.

He realized that it wasn't them who were supposed to be the ones in the waiting room at four am in the morning, waiting on the news of the baby, or fighting in the doughnut shop, or arguing over coffee, it was supposed to be Carly and Adam.

Guilt struck him unexpectedly. But he managed to force a smile on his face as Sam handed him Nolan. He looked down at the sleeping infant feeling completely out of it. Adam should be holding him right now.

Sam noticed Freddie's expression and met his eyes for a second. She could tell his smile wasn't genuine. They exchanged a few glances and immediately Sam knew what was wrong. She knew he was feeling that same as her.

Sam took a step closer to him placing her hand supportive on his arm and leaning into his side.

_I'm here for you. _She seemed to express with her body language. Freddie nodded and looked down at Nolan in peace for the first time.

…

**There ya have it folks! Well, do you like the new cute character? I decided that the child of Spencer had to have an interesting name, do you like it? Hate it? Sorry for not updating in a while I was on vacation. Next update Monday! **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review to let me know if you liked the name or not!**

**-C**


End file.
